<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewriting the Galaxy by KaldoreiSowa25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460686">Rewriting the Galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaldoreiSowa25/pseuds/KaldoreiSowa25'>KaldoreiSowa25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Depression, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Scary, Smut, pirate, sci fic, some swears, treasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaldoreiSowa25/pseuds/KaldoreiSowa25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you wish for something that actually came true, but all of sudden backfires you? Many people say always be careful what you wish for, it won't turn out the way you wanted. Will, you be able to fix your wish or keep it the way it is?...</p><p>Ash made herself a wish to be in her favorite movie but it didn't turn out the way she wanted. Instead of meeting heroic Jim and the rest she finds herself meeting with the infamous Captain Flint and his crew all alive. Now she has no choice but to survive through staying his ship and find a way to fix her wish, while keeping her secret hidden.</p><p>Warning Self insert and self shipping. </p><p>Rated M for hard language, sexual and violence</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Flint/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Wish that came true.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young 27-year-old brown-haired woman unlocks her door as she finally came back from her job looking beaten. Today was a stressful day for her due today was crazy with a bunch of people coming in to shop clothes and she has to clean up the mess they left in the dressing room. Now she can finally relax in her home evening until another day, much to her disliking.<br/>
She heard her cat meowing she almost smiles.</p><p>"Hey Cecilia, you miss me?" Her black cat came over to her and didn't hesitate to rub herself on her legs. the woman bends down to pet her. "You're hungry? I'll get you some food let me go change in my comfy clothes." Soon after she fed her cat  and eats her own meal which are leftovers from yesterday.</p><p>After the woman finishes eating she decides to vench out by laying on her couch and pull her laptop out to browse the internet for a while. Ash, the woman's name lets out a long sigh on not looking forward to tomorrow's work. It'll be the same as today but this time it'll be busier and it overwhelms her on how much work effort she pours out. And if she has to be honest with herself, she'd never felt happy with what she's doing in her life.</p><p>She could've searched for another job and start a new life but honestly, the dream job she wanted wouldn't come around. And with that, she'd felt less self-esteem over her years and sometimes it made her depressed but she didn't tell anyone. She dosen't want them to know and for her its better this way.  While she looks through her Tumblr and Deviantart to see if there are any updates her cat jump on the couch with her and rest her body on the edge.<br/>
So far there was no update much to her disappointment. She sighs and pulls out a youtube, as she was doing it her cat walks over to her and snuggle on her side.</p><p>The woman chuckles softly and pets her back. "Wanna watch youtube with me before bed baby?" She watches Cecilia yawn and snuggles on her side before turning to her laptop screen and searches for any funny videos. All of sudden a youtube recommend her childhood Disney movie clip of treasure planet. She forms a small smile and clicks it and watch the clip where Silver comforting Jim. As she was watching the video came to the part John Silver is giving his speech to him.</p><p>You got the makings of greatness in you, but you got to take the helm and chart your own course stick to it! No matter the squalls. She felt her almost lift when she hears those quotes, having some hope in her future maybe things will change and perhaps better. But she knows it won't happen anytime soon. When the video was done she closes her eyes, sighing heavily, and then looks over at her window behind her couch to see a clear night and saw some stars shining above.</p><p>She let out a dry chuckle after saw the big one and said "Oh look Cecilia a wishing star just like a Disney version!" Her cat didn't pay much attention instead she licks her paws to groom herself. Ash decides to make her wish just for fun.</p><p>"Starlight star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight." She stops for a moment and shook her head. "You know what be nice, I wish I can leave this world and go into Treasure planet and meet the characters. Where I can have some fun and go on an adventure, leaving this boring life behind." She looks at the bright star.</p><p>"You think you can do that? Make my wish come true star?" She asked, then she scoffed seconds later. "Of course not. Wishing upon any stars is nothing but a fairy tale." She tsks and closes her laptop and put it on the floor and gets up for bed. Her cat jumps down to follow her into her bedroom.</p><p>In her room she got in her covers, feeling too lazy to change in her PJs and snuggles herself on her bed and covering herself in a blanket up she begins to fall asleep for another usual day tomorrow.</p><p>"Night Cecilia, see you in the morning."<br/>
What the woman didn't know is that right after she fall asleep the star begins to glow brightly outside her window. Bright enough to lighten up the room as Ash sleeps soundly, unknowing what is happening.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Miss? Miss?! Oh my gosh, are you alright!?" She suddenly felt someone shook her shoulder in desperate.   Ash opens her eyes tiredly.</p><p>"Wha..?" When she opened her eyes it was bright and sees figures surrounding her and one was close to her. Why is she seeing many people? How did they get in her bedroom, wait she's not in a hospital is she? Did something happen to her after she fell asleep..?</p><p>"Um what's going on?" She gasps when a voice close made a loud sigh in relief.</p><p>"Oh, thank heavens she's alive!" Wait that voice. Her eyes begin to adjust and see who was talking to her, her eyes went wide. The bronze robot with a navigator's chest was kneeling beside her as he helps her get up sitting. She knows who it was. It was B.E.N! The robot from treasure planet. Ash glance at her surroundings and to her more shock she saw many aliens along with humans and all of them are wearing some victorian/sailor style clothing looking at her and she found herself in a mess of carts broken with hay, instead of her bed.</p><p>Her face grew pale and begins to stutter. "W-where am I? What happened?"</p><p>"You fell from the sky." The robot name B.E.N answered. "Luckily this hay saves your fall but it did a little damage."</p><p>"Wait what?" Ash blinked. How the hell she went from her bed to falling from the sky?</p><p>"Mamm are you alright? Are you hurt?" She'd look over at a human woman not saying anything.</p><p>"Let's take her to a nearby hospital, to make sure," The other one suggested. The two aliens one is an elephant-like and the anteater like came over to help her up while Ash took a good look above, she gasped to see a boat that is literally flying above.</p><p>"Oh my gosh." She breathed as she was being help walk over towards a nearby hospital.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>About a hour later Ash was in a room on a bed being recovered as she was waiting for results if she has any broken bones in her body. She still can't get over on what is going on now. It's like someone shove some new article on her face on what is happening that is unexpected.</p><p>The woman couldn't even believe she's in her childhood movie but it was impossible! This movie did not exist, it was created by Disney.  Which second point was based on a children's book Treasure Island!  She has to be dreaming. Soon she'll wake up in her own bed, and be back to work like normal. Ash lays down on her hospital bed and closes her eyes, trying to fall asleep, so she'll wake up in her bedroom.  Her breath stop when someone knocks. She opens her blue greyish eyes and turns and saw a nurse who looks like a frog-like alien by the door.</p><p> She gives her a polite smile. "There someone here to see you, he's the one that found you falling." She moves aside and B.E.N stood there. Ash breath almost caught her throat, to see one of the characters standing. So this isn't a dream? Was this really real? When the nurse left B.E.N uses his robotic hands to play his finger in nervous as he smiles sheepishly.</p><p>"Um hello there, I just want to come to see if you're still okay. I- I'm sorry if I'm a stalker but I was worried you might gotten hurt." He gulped. "But I see you better now, I'll leave you be bye." Right before he left Ash rose her hand out and shouted.</p><p>"Wait!" He stops and the woman quickly spoke." Don't leave yet, you can come in, I have some questions."  He glances at her surprise on the invite and did but slowly, he closes the door behind him and walks to her. When he got close to her bed she beings asking him.</p><p>"Can you please tell me where I am?"</p><p>"Why you're at Corona V spaceport aka Crescentia Empire." He replied. '</p><p>"And you saw me falling from the sky?" She gulped.</p><p>"That's right! "He smiled. "While I was out shopping for some rums and fruits all of sudden I saw you falling from the sky. " He gestures his hand as he was making demonstrate on his explaining." You kept falling, falling, and falling until BAM!" He made a loud bang sound making her almost jump. "You crashed hard on a cart with hay in it after I rush to find you. And..here we are!" He spread his robotic arm out. "In a hospital checking if your bones are broken...hopefully they are not."</p><p>After he finishes the story the woman breathed heavily. Not believing what she is hearing.</p><p>"So I have a question for you, how in the name of Nebula you fall from the sky? Did you fall out of a boat of something?" She heard him asked she can only rest her back on her pillow, trying to figure all this bizarre out.</p><p>"I-I don't know," She manages to answer. " I wasn't on any boats. I was sleeping in my bed and then I ended up here its right after.."She stops herself. Wait a minute before I went to bed I was on my laptop, watching some youtube videos and saw stars through my window. And then when I saw the big star I've made... Her eyes lit up. She finally starting to understand this puzzle piece. She made a wish of coming here! And it came true?!</p><p>Ash put her hand on her forehead and gasp sharply." I can't believe it happened."</p><p>"Happen what?" B.E.N was taken by surprise to see her pinching herself. "What are you doing!?"</p><p>Ash winch from her pinch to see if she can wake herself up but after trying three times she didn't wake up. This was indeed all real.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, it did happen!" The woman can't help to smile and B.E.N didn't understand her sudden outburst.</p><p>"Um, Miss are you okay?" He asked causoully,</p><p>Ash turn to him and smiled more. "I feel great! I always wanted to come here."</p><p>"You do?" Ben almost-smile on her sudden joy. "Then this must be your lucky day."  And then he clears his throat and holds his hand out.</p><p>"Oh let me introduce myself I am B.E.N  also known as Bio Electronic Navigator. And you are?"</p><p>"My name is Ash, just Ash." She took his hand in greeting but almost forgot he takes the shaking hand seriously that he grips them and shook them uncontrollably.</p><p>'Oh, what a pleasure to meet you Ashy!"</p><p>"I-its nice to meet you too," She manages to make him let go of her hand and then the nurse came in with some results.</p><p>She made a smile. "Good new miss you don't have any broken bones in you. That is a relief the cart full of hay saved your fall, you could've been killed if that wasn't there."</p><p>"Yeah, that's a relief," The woman sighed. Then the nurse grabs her notepad and a pen.</p><p>"Now do you have any relatives I can contact to tell them what happened? And can you tell me your full name?"</p><p>"Um.." Ash bites her lips. Unsure how she can tell them her family is not here and tell her the full name. She won't be here long, all she gonna do is meet the characters and had a little adventure before heading home. B.E.N notices her struggling to find words that he decides to help her out. He clears his throat and the nurse turns to him.</p><p>"How about she doesn't tell you her whole information?" He reaches the bag he was carrying and pulls out some gold coins with a ruby* Ash mouth almost hung opened to see he has that kind of money. The nurse stares at the coins in awe for a while and about the second later she clear her throat.</p><p>"Then lets keep this a secret between three of us," She put her notepad away and took the gold coins from him and tip her head. "Have a nice day but if something hurts always come back okay?"</p><p>"Um okay we like that thanks," Ash replied.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When she and B.E.N were out of the hospital she turns to him.</p><p>"B.E.N I don't know how I can thank you for letting me slipped away from her.."</p><p>"Hey, that's what friends are for!" He smiled.</p><p>"Friend?" She asked, they only met for short while and he sudden think they're now buddies. Not sure how she feels if she's honest to herself.  </p><p>"Yeah, are we now friends?" You seem like a nice girl to talk to and I like to know you more." </p><p>Ash thought for a moment and saw him looking at her almost see he really wants to. She sighs, since he the character that she likes decides to give him a chance  and gives him a friendly smile.</p><p>"Sure we can be, you seem like a good robot to talk to." Right after she spoke he grins happily.</p><p>"Hooray! I got a new friend!" Without warning, he glomps her into a bear hug making her almost gag on how he's squeezing her.</p><p>"B-B.E.N! B.E.N you're making a scene, not breathing!" Ash squeaked. He notices and quickly let go of her.</p><p>"Oh sorry sorry. I get excited whenever I make new friends."</p><p>"But don't you have any friends?" She asked him, after dusting herself off. He looks down sadly and rubs his neck.</p><p>"Actually I don't have any friends." He answered softly. hang on what? Jim and others are his friends. She thoughts and judging by his appearance he has his memory back so that means she's in where Treasure Planet was already done. But not understanding how he says he doesn't have any friends. Maybe he forgets he has them?</p><p>Instead of wanting to ask due not wanting him to see she's some kind of fortune teller she looks at him with sympathy. "....I'm sorry I asked."</p><p>He shrugged. "It happens but I'm glad I met you." He decides to change the subject he asks.</p><p>"So anyway I know its not my business but can I ask where you come from?" Ash hums not sure how to tell him that she's a woman who comes from where he and this world were just movies.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" B.E.N quickly spoke, "I understand if you don't wanna.."</p><p>"Oh no its okay, I can tell you a little." She interrupted him and tell him a small truth. "I'm actually from a planet that is surrounded by big water, we call it the ocean."</p><p>B.E.N looks at her with interest," Ocean? Sounds interesting."</p><p>She nodded. "Yeah but I honestly got tired of living that planet,"</p><p>"So you run away?" He gasps.</p><p>"Yep....I mean no, its more of moving out," Ash replied, fibbing.</p><p>"But will would you go?" He added.</p><p>The woman made a smile. "I'm going to Motressor to stay at Benbow inn, surely you heard of it." B.E.N looked at her funny which catches her suprised.</p><p>"I never heard of it actually, I don't know if the building exists,"</p><p>"You..haven't?" Ash blinked. Okay, now she's confused. If she's in Treasure Planet that was taken after the movie why is B.E.N not remembering this?</p><p>"But I can help you get there," He said.</p><p>"You can?" Ash asked. He nodded.</p><p>"I can use some of my money to get you on the ship, and it'll take you to Montressor in a couple of days."</p><p>"I would love that," Ash smiled at his generosity.</p><p>"That's what friends are for," He winked. "Now I think the ship is this way and its gonna take off soon we must hurry." They begin to make their way and then Ash look over at his bag, thinking about the money he has.</p><p>"So B.E.N how do you got that kind of money?" She asked.</p><p>"Oh, my captain has let me use them to buy him some more rums and fruits along with bread." He replied.</p><p>"Well, that's funny these coins remind me of Captain Flint's treasure," B.E.N almost stops himself when she spoke about him. "Are those his treasures?" Ash realized after she asked he has the fear look on his face.</p><p>"H-how did you know they're his treasure?"</p><p>"Wait why are you afraid?" Ash tips her head in puzzled. "Captain Flint has been dead for a hundred years,"</p><p>"What?!" B.E.N gasped. Ash almost back up from his outburst.</p><p>"He is right? Like there's no way he survived for that long," She chuckled. B.E.N was silent while she was laughing and then he slowly forced to laugh.</p><p>"...O-of course he is, I guess I get a little paranoid when I use his treasure." He watches the woman smile and then turns to run off.</p><p>"Come on let's get to the ship, you know where it is right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm coming!" B.E.N follows her but without her looking he bite his bottom metal lips in worry, not understanding how she's thinks Flint is dead where he's actually alive and still raiding on mercant ships. </p><p>Really...where do you come from?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Stowaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another chapter for you all! :D  </p><p>Hope you like where this is going, stay tuned the journey will be interesting with our heroine ;)</p><p> I dont own treasure planet characters except OC.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash and Ben rush through the crowd to get to the ship that is taking off. The woman, however, was memorizing on what is all going on she can't help to wander around in excitement and she gasps to see boats flying above them. The robot watches her looking around and was a bit puzzled about her act. It's like this whole place was a brand new world to her its no wonder she wants to come here.  Still, it made him smile to see his new friend having a good time.</p><p>"So I see you have never been here before huh?" He asked.</p><p>The woman shook her head, having amazed look. "No it's my very first time and this place looks incredible." She gasps and runs to where the fruit stands are and look at some strange fruits in awe. The robot laughed a little on her outgoing but then stops slowly when he remembers  she'd said about Flint. It made his breath stop.</p><p>He did not understand why would she thinks him dead. Did her fall cause her to lose some memories? Or she has some short term memory loss? Despite his shocking, he couldn't bear to tell her he was alive. She looks confident about it and..if B.E.N tells her he's afraid he'll lose a new friend.</p><p>"B.E.N what fruit is this? it looks out of place?" He snaps out his thoughts and saw her holding out a fruit that has a mix of orange and apple.</p><p>"Oh, that's loquats it taste sweet once you eat it." He replied.</p><p>"Really?" Ash looks at it curiously and put it back a second later. She then keeps looking at some different exotic fruits." Then B.E.N came over behind and gently nudge her.</p><p>"Look I know you look like you want to shop but we gotta keep moving or you're going to miss your ride," He pushed her gently out of the food stand.</p><p>"Heh sorry I want to look around, say do they have on in Motressor?" She asked while they continue to head over to the ship.</p><p>"Maybe I never been there before," He replied.</p><p>"Wait you haven't?" Ash stops and turn to him not understanding why he remembers nothing on his past adventures. B.E.N look to see her face confusing he quickly made a reassure smile.</p><p>"But I would like to see it myself if my captain lets me go grab some items."</p><p>"No it's not that...," Ash said but she stops herself after almost made a ramble of  telling him about  not remembering.  Saving herself the woman nodded.</p><p>"I mean.. yeah you should try going there I haven't been there myself." They walk past some more markets that are selling some more odd fruits, beans, and jewelry. When  B.E.N  look over his shoulder made a loud gasp to see a wall that has a wanted poster of his Captain with 500,000 rewards of him dead or alive. He rushes over fast and snatch the poster and crunch it up into a ball.</p><p>"B.E.N?" Ash turns around after she heard him gasped loudly. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yep! Everything is all good." He lied and shove the crumbled paper into a nearby barrel.</p><p>"What was that you shoved in?" She asked and the robot bites his robot lips and fib more.</p><p>"I-It was my um..uh an old list I don't need that's all." He came to her and escort her before she can ask another question. "I think the ship is around the corner lets hurry before it launches,"</p><p>"Oh uh sure B.E.N." She gasped being shoved by him and they made a turn down the alleyway to reach their destination.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Aha, we made it!" B.E.N beamed and Ash looks up at the floating merchant ship in amazement."</p><p>"Holy shit this is awesome." The ship was massive and was gorgeous with golden trimmed on the ridge side. She saw the lineup of getting the tickets and B.E.N grabs her arm.</p><p>"Here's the register lets go." He and she raced to get in line and they waited for their turn to get a ticket. Ash was given some coins from him she smiled.</p><p>"Really B.E.N I don't know how I can thank you for this."</p><p>"I told you that what friends are for." Hegrins but he felt a little guilty of his fibbing earlier. <br/>When it was their turn Ash decides to repay him as she put some coins on the desk.</p><p>"Two tickets please,"</p><p>"Two tickets?" B.E.N asked.</p><p>Ash nodded. "I want to do something nice and have you come with me,"</p><p>His eyes lit up and swallowed." Oh no Ash that's alright you don't have to I need to head back to my job,"</p><p>"But can you take a break? I do need a guide on where I'm going." Ash said and she gives him a pleading look. "You said you never been to Motressor so why not come along?" The robot hums in thinking but he knows very well if he doesn't go on another ship his captain planned him to go he'll lose his temper on him. But, he also didn't want to leave her yet because she was the only person who was kind to him.</p><p>He finally made a decision he nodded and spread his arms out. "Alright, let's go to Motressor! I'll report my captain to ask his permission to go."</p><p>" Really? Awesome!" The woman beamed happily and glance back at the seller.</p><p>"Two tickets please," The woman watches the alien having tentacle arms stare down at her and then eyeing her up and down.</p><p>"...next please."</p><p>"Hang on what?" Ash blinked. "We have enough money."</p><p>"And you're not in proper clothing mamm," He points at her outfit and Ash looks at herself, seeing she wore her black sweat pants along her blue sweater showing her black tank top straps.</p><p>"But what's the difference?  We got the money," On cue B.E.N tries to show some coins to him but the register didn't buy it.</p><p>"Come back when you were rich and have your passport, now move on your holding up the line, Next!"</p><p>Ash bites her lips in irritated on him not letting her getting the tickets but there's nothing she can do and don't want to make a scene she walks away letting another alien pass her. B.E.N follows Ash and hears her muttering to herself angrily.</p><p>"Okay seriously who has the right to do proper clothing? We're not in the time where titanic was set off to sail for crying out loud."</p><p>"Well it happens Ash," B.E.N reasoned and watch her ruff her hair back. "This happens to almost all the ships here we just need to find you er, a dress.</p><p>"But how on short notices?" She asked, "We won't make it in time if we search for one. The ship is going to leave soon and I'm sure that register guy won't pass us again." B.E.N hums and starts to try to figure out an idea. He looks around for a solution until his robot eyes caught sight of the boxes.</p><p>"Hmm," He rubs his chin and his eyes lit up." That's it!"</p><p>"What?" Ash turns her head and saw him grab her arm.</p><p>"Come on I got an idea!" He begins pulling her making the woman stumble a little.</p><p>"Hey wait what?" They both run until B.E.N stops at the barrels and hide behind it and wait <br/>for the spacers to leave.</p><p> After they left seconds later when they got close to the boxes  he turns to her and grins.</p><p>"Okay, the plan is we will stowaway on this ship."</p><p>"Stowaway?" Ash gasped. "is that illegal?"</p><p>He nodded but look a little guilt. "Yep but I've done this couple times, I never got caught" Ash look at him oddly after he spoke.</p><p>"B.E.N does your captain let you do all this?" She asked. He looks down after he saw her looking confused and disappointed and said.</p><p>"Well yes it depends I need to, let's say this is my..plan B?" He shrugs. The woman hums still doesn't understand him. He works for the captain now? Not as a waiter?... And he lets him stowaway on any ships? She decides to go along and said.</p><p>"Okay, what's the plan?" <br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"B.E.N are you sure this is safe?" Ash and B.E.N both ended up in one empty barrel and they have to cramped together to make it fit not much of the woman liking.</p><p>The robot manage to nod his head a little and spoke lowly. "Of course I've done this a lot, even though never with another person."</p><p>"So I see." Ash almost winch when his robotic elbow pokes her side and ask another question." How long until they  come and get this barrel?"</p><p>"Soon no worries." He tries to make a little more room but his elbow was pinching her more.</p><p>"Ow ow B.E.N stop moving! *She yelped.</p><p>'Oh sorry sorry." He apologized fast. I try to make it roomy."</p><p>"Shh! I think I hear someone coming," Ash hissed. Sure enough, they both hear footsteps approaching. They both kept quiet and then they felt being lifted up from the ground. Two of them grunted as they were begin moved around and Ash did her best not to make any sounds when she was hit and poke from B.E.N's arm and leg.</p><p>When the barrel finally got put down and hears footsteps walking away Ash has the urge to get out but B.E.N stops her.</p><p>"Let me check to see if it's all clear," he whispered.</p><p>"Okay but hurry please I don't think I can stand it any longer," She hissed and watch him transform one of his robot eyes into a telescope and peek through the lid. About a few minutes, his left eye came back and turn into normal.</p><p>"All clear!" He winked.</p><p>"Finally." Ash sighed in relief and lift the lid up. "I thought we'll be stuck in the barrel for the rest of the journey. "She squeezed herself out and B.E.N did the same. But when she got herself free the robot lost his balance he made a loud scream, falling on the ground.</p><p>"B.E.N shh!" The woman shushed him, worrying someone might be near that he didn't see.</p><p>He covers his mouth fast* Sorry I get clumsy on things, some men call me Butterfinger whenever I slipped." He grabs Ash's hand to help him up and the woman looks around to see they're in a storage room filled with boxes, barrels, and chests that have a treasure look.</p><p>"Okay now we got on board we need to blend ya with the crowds so you won't, you know stand out and I know just a thing!" Before Ash can even talk he saw her rush to one of the chests and open it up.</p><p>The woman's eyes lit up seeing what he's doing she shook her head while waving her arms in crossing.</p><p>"B.E.N no! No no that's a bad idea! We're stealing other people's stuff."</p><p>"Well, my captain likes to call borrowing stuff from people," He shut the box and look through another one.</p><p>"Borrow? No Borrowing and stealing are two opposite, borrow it's having someone use something for a short time while stealing is taking it and keeping it for who knows how long." She put her hands on her hips and watch him finish looking and shut the lid.</p><p>"But this is emergency,' He opens the third chest and scan through some dresses. I do this if we're in a tight situation. " He turns to her sharply and finishes. "And this is where we're in this bad tight of sneaking aboard!"</p><p>"Okay, I get it shh!" She again shushes him when he almost yelled. "Just keep it low alright, who knows someone might pass by and hear us."</p><p>"Okay sorry," He apologized again and went back to looking through dresses. "Aha here it is." He pulls out a light purple dress with a shoulder showing. "Put this on quick." He gives her the dress as Ash took it in her arms.</p><p>"Okay really, who is your captain that lets you do all this?" She questions, still can't understand why he's doing all of this negative way. B.E.N bite his lips,  still can't tell her who he's working for. Luckily for him, his device was beeping which means someone is calling him.</p><p>"Oh sorry I need to take this, you can change over there where I don't need to see ya," He said, almost blush and watch his new friend nod unsurely.</p><p>"Um okay sure and if it's your captain you can tell him you like to have a day off," She walks away to change and B.E.N bites his lips.</p><p>"I wish he can let me have one," He mumbles without her hearing. He then went to another side of the storage room and pull out his disk and saw the red dot beeping. He swallows hard knowing it could be Captain Flint that he did not want to answer, where he's been seeing his terrible temper.</p><p>But B.E.N does not have any choice, if he keeps us decline his call he'll be madder as hell. Shakingly, he presses the red button to answer and the hologram shows up, and shows Flint's face, looking calm but irritated.</p><p>He stammered. "H-hey Captain, how it's going?"</p><p>"B.E.N are you on a ship I assign you?" He asked calmly. </p><p>The robot shook and answered."..Not really?"</p><p>"What?" Flint look at him strict.  "Your supposed to go one of the terrain empires. Why are you not there?"</p><p>"I know but there's a...problem I have to deal with," He gulped.</p><p>"Problem? What problem?" Flint in hologram looks at him sternly.</p><p>The robot gulped more and answered quietly. "I'm uh...escorting someone?" He smiled sheepishly.  All of sudden Captain Flint let out his rage making the robot jump in fright.</p><p>"WHAT?!" He roared. "YOUR BACKING DOWN YOUR JOB B.E.N?! NOW YOUR HELPING SOMEONE?! THIS PERSON STEALING MY NAVIGATOR?!"</p><p>"Captain please!" He begged, either him to stop yelling or convincing him to let him pass this. </p><p>"W-when we reach another spaceport I can go to the one I was assigned please give me more time.."</p><p>"B.E.N! I'm done." His pupil went small when he heard Ash calling him.</p><p>"Who's that?" His Captain asked.</p><p>"N-nobody! I mean a person I'm escorting.." He said quick and he saw his captain nostril flare.</p><p>"Show me this person so I can threaten her life if she doesn't give you to me."</p><p>B.E.N gasped. "No Captian, please! She's didn't do anything wrong!"</p><p>"No matter I'm coming after ya!" The robot shook, fearing for his new friend's life and wish he didn't answer his hologram. Then his captain finishes with his death threat.</p><p>"When my ship reaches your destination I will find this person and shoot her with my own gun. This will teach the galaxy anyone tries to steal my navigator they will be blood spilling. I have spoken." When he hung up B.E.N froze. His friend is in great danger and its all his fault. He has the find a way to save her before he comes. Flint can't kill her. His new friend he made, He won't allow that.</p><p>"B.E.N hey I'm done." He put his disk back in his chest and turn to see her wearing a dress. Even notices she put her hair up and has white gloves on her.</p><p>"So how do I look?" She asked. He made a small smile.</p><p>"You look like you can blend in with the crowd. You look beautiful Ash,"<br/>She almost blushes from the complement. "I never wore a dress before but I'm glad you like it."</p><p>He nodded and then said. "But we need to find you some jewelry before you make an appearance come on I think there some in this box,"</p><p>"B.E.N?" He stops and looks at her, seeing her looking concern. "Are you okay? You started to look jumpy,"</p><p>"Me jumpy? "He laughs. "I guess I'm nervous about launching. I have fear of taking off you know.</p><p>"Oh, I see," The woman almost chuckled. "I have the same fear too with taking off. Who knows a fire might catch one of the sails,"</p><p>"Oh yeah, let us hope that won't happen," He clear his throat. "So should we look for jewelry to match your dress?"</p><p>Ash nodded. "Okay, lets but hurry someone might come soon to check on things," With that, her and B.E.N went to look for any jewelry while the robot prays the ship will go fast for his new friend life's sake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Raided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter for you all XD</p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ash and B.E.N finally be able to find some jewelry to wear they snuck out of the storage room and blend in with the crowds. As she wore an expensive golden loop earrings along with a gold chain necklace with blue diamond dangling. The woman looks at her surroundings and just like her, many other women, humans, and aliens all wore their fancy rich dress with much jewelry.   They kept walking and she looks down at her dress.</p><p>"B.E.N I don't think this is the right thing to do,"  She gulped quietly, feeling slight guilt she'd taking someone's stuff.</p><p>"Don't worry when we get to another spaceport we'll give this all back,"  He winked.</p><p>"Yeah, but how are we going to tell the owner I took something that belongs to you?"  She questions.</p><p>"I'll figure it out, lets just enjoy this voyage."  He said. They sudden hear  the announcement preparing to cast off and Ash, forgetting her early remorseful was replace with her usual excitement.</p><p>"You hear that?  They're going to launch soon!"  She beamed and cant help to race upstairs towards the upper deck.    B.E.N gasped and race after her up.</p><p>"Hey wait Ashy! That's not how you run like a proper woman!"<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>When they reach the deck Ash sees some other passengers out and about,  getting some fresh air or else they are wanting to watch the launch like herself.   She overheard the captain spoke out and gaze up at the spacers climbing up the their stations and undo the rope to release the solar sails. </p><p> Her breath shook to see the sails opening and felt the whole ship lifting. The woman looks over at the rail and peek down, saw the bottom dock growing smaller the more it was lifted.  Then Ash turns back up to glance at the solar sail lifting up and the sunlight reflected it, creating its power source. </p><p>  Right when it did that she rushed fast to find one pole that lets the solar power flows down to the main chamber where it'll start the whole ship. Gotten too excited she accidentally bumps into one of the aliens in a suit with his wife.</p><p>"Oh my watch where you're going!" </p><p>"Oh sorry," The woman apologized quickly and B.E.N follows her.  He gives the couples sheepish smile when he sees them look at the woman oddly.</p><p>"Eh, she's very new around here," He walks fast to catch her up and stops to find her at the pole.</p><p>"Ash you need to be careful around here, some people here will think your rude,"  He panted and put his right robot hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I can't help myself I wanna see the light source coming down,"  She said, not taking her eyes off the pole.  They both watch the solar power spark down until it reaches the floor.</p><p>"Okay that is so cool," She grinned which made B.E.N laughed.</p><p>"You really are not from around here,"  Ash almost chuckles and knows what happening next which she couldn't wait for it.  When the ship raises higher the gravity became less that everyone including her begins to float up.</p><p>"Ahh B.E.N look I'm flying!" She giggled, with her hair floating up and watch him float up with her.</p><p>"The gravity will back soon be prepared to land,"   He said. Ash nodded in understood and when someone activated   it they both landed on their feet, but the woman almost stumbles due to having high heels."</p><p>"Whoa, easy!" B.E.N helps her steady.</p><p>"Ah thanks." She sighed and then hear the engine coming alive.</p><p>"Oh, it's starting!"</p><p>"Better brace yourself,"  He grabs the rail nearby. "It gets pretty bumpy when the ship moves fast.  If I were you I would stand my ground." The woman nodded and did, stood her ground as she hears the engine running.  Then when the ship's engine made its blast she almost stumbles when the ship shoots itself out towards the opening galaxy.</p><p>"Huh, that wasn't so bad." She watches B.E.N let go of the rail.</p><p>"Because this ship is massive,"  He explained. "If the ship is huge like this the less force you fall, but I want to make sure you steady yourself since your new on sailing."</p><p>"Well, I appreciated that," She smiled and then look to see the ship sailing through the galaxy.  Her eyes were filled with wonders and she peeks over down to glance nothing at the bottom, only seeing a dark blue galaxy with stars and clouds.</p><p>The woman breathed with happiness and turn to B.E.N having a grin on her face, acting like she's a kid going on adventure.</p><p>"B.E.N this is amazing! I'm on a flying ship, its a dream come true!" She spread her arms high and made a small spin with her dress. "I always wanted to fly through space."</p><p>The robot only watch her and was thrilled to see her overjoyed being on a ship.  After she made a small dance she hurry over to him and B.E.N's eyes went wide when she pulls him into a hug.</p><p>"I don't know how I can ever thank you, for helping me get here,"</p><p>"Hey I'm doing this for my new friend,"  He smiled, patting her back.  He doesn't remember when it was last time someone thanks him for something and that made him have small oil tears.</p><p>Ash notices and tips her head."  B.E.N? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Oh nothing Ashy," He wipes his tears away with his fingers. "It's just no one has given me gratitude that's all." He sniffed and asked. "You have a tissue with ya?"</p><p>She chuckles softly and gives him the tissue she found in her borrow dress. "Here blow,"  He took it and blows it hard.</p><p>"It's so nice to have a friend," He sniffed.  Ash touch his shoulder and said with a smile still on her face.</p><p>"And I'm happy your my friend too.  I'm  glad I met you if I didn't I would be lost and not be here.  I trust you."  Right when she said the word trust B.E.N felt much guilt in him.  When his captain comes to get him she'll be crushed of him lying to her about him being dead.  He won't know if she'll ever forgive him.</p><p>"Hey let's explore this ship,  I think there some thing's you'll enjoy other beside the launch,"  Decide to let his guilt fall behind he took her hand and lead her.</p><p>"Alright lead the way," Ash follow him as they both begin to look around the ship, inside and out.<br/>---------------------------<br/>Later in the evening she and B.E.N are in the grand ballroom and watch couples dancing with the orchestra playing.</p><p>'Wow this place is beautiful,"  Ash breathed and look above to see a glass ceiling above as she can see nightly sky passing.</p><p>"It is gorgeous,"  B.E.N smiled.   "I've been on a few ships that have these kinds of decoration."</p><p>"Oh really?"  She looks at him. "How many?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh about um.."He uses his robotic finger to count. "Uh, about...five times?"</p><p>"Five?"  Ash blinked.</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah if my captain lets me be on one,"</p><p>"Wow you must be lucky,"  Ash said, and gaze up at the giant crystal chandelier hanging above high.</p><p>The robot rubs his arm and looks down somely.  "Yeah, I guess,"  He then looked over at her and decides to ask her this question.</p><p>"Hey Ashy um, you know what if you believe in something that might not be true?"</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Ash asked.</p><p>He rubs his back neck and answered unsurely. "You know like, what if your belief of Flint being dead is actually..... not dead?"   She raises her eyebrow at him and he waited for her answer. He was expecting her to laugh it out but to his surprise, she hummed.</p><p>"Well, if he was I would be scared shit."  She replied.  "But it'll be kind of cool to see him."<br/>"Really?"  His eyes lit up.</p><p>She shrugged. "Of course, he's one of the greatest pirates ever come across the galaxy, he's pretty famous for his stealing treasures."  B.E.N begins to think maybe she won't be angry at her when she finds out the real truth.  If she's a fan of him then..there is hope they'll still be friends.</p><p>"But too bad he's dead," His thoughts were cut short to hear her speak. "And mostly sad that his treasure planet got destroyed with his treasures. I would love to see it with my own eyes, wouldn't that be wonderful?"</p><p>"Um yes it would be something," He made a small smile.  "Unless if.."</p><p>"If what?"  She looks at him puzzled.</p><p>"Nothing," B.E.N spoke quick and all of sudden his tracking devices is making a loud sound, panic rose in him he took out his disk and saw the ship was coming any minute now.</p><p>"No.  No, not now!" He muttered under his breath.</p><p>"B.E.N?"  She saw him shaking with fear.  "What's the matter?"  B.E.N put his disk back in and grab her arm.</p><p>"We gotta go to the longboat,"</p><p>"What?" Ash gasped, not understanding his outburst.  "Why?"</p><p>"There's no time to explain we gotta go now!"  Before he pulls his friend the door burst opened and a gentleman alien runs in screaming, having a horror look on his face.</p><p>"PIRATES!  PIRATES ATTACKING!"</p><p>"Pirates?!"  The woman face paled and on cue, the cannons were heard outside which cause people to scream in terror and everyone ran towards the exit.   B.E.N dragged Ash through the crowd and ran down the hallway to the other side.</p><p>"The longboat is not that far!  If we reach there you'll survive!"</p><p>"Me survive?!"<br/>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They manage to run down to the longboat area where there plenty of small boats hanging.</p><p>"Alright I want you to open the hatch and get in one of the longboats," B.E.N instructed her.</p><p>"Wait aren't you coming?" Ash panted.  She was shocked when he shook his head at her.</p><p>"I'll be fine, you need to go now."   When he tries to leave the woman grabbed his robotic arm.</p><p>"No I'm not leaving you here, come on we can escape together!"</p><p>"Ash please trust me on this!" B.E.N begged her. "Your life is at stake!"  He made her let go and run back and shouted.</p><p>"I wont forget our friendship! Goodbye Ashy!"   Ash breathed heavily after watching him running back.   She looks back at the longboat and the empty door a few times but her mind was on B.E.N, fearing for his  life.  They'll kill him if he stays on this ship!  Making her mind up she raced back to get him.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"B.E.N!"  Ash screamed through the rampage of people shouting and running in the hallway. "B.E.N where are you?!"  She catches a glimpse of him running up the stairs she follows him.   "B.E.N stop!"  When she reached on the upper deck she gasped.</p><p>Front of her is like watching a civil war with spacers fighting against the pirates who came on deck.  While the battle was going on she frantically looks all over for her friend until she spots him, with a pirate coming at him.</p><p>"B.E.N!"  She splints after him and saw a pirate grabbing his arm.  Using her full force she crashes into him, making him let go.</p><p>"Leave him alone!" The pirate fell on the floor with a thud and when he looks to see who push him his eyes went wide.   Ash grabs her robot's friend arm.</p><p>"Come on let's go!"  She was about to make an escape they were greeted by more pirates.  The woman gasped and try to run the other way but more pirates surrounded her and B.E.N and swords were pointed at them.</p><p>Ash glance around in desperate to find any weapon while holding on B.E.N. "Damn it! Damn it!"</p><p>"Ash I told you to go in the longboat to get out of here!" He cried.</p><p>"No way I won't leave you!"  She glared at some pirates, trying to look threatening. "Come near us I'll kill you!"</p><p>"Oi woman we only want the navigator,"  An scootish accent voice spoke out.   Ash breathed, to hear a familiar voice.  Wait that sounds like.. it cant be.    As the battle was going on pirates who are held them hostage move aside and a middle-age salamander turtle-like alien shows up.</p><p>The woman's mouth hangs opened, recognizes who he was instant.</p><p>"If you hand over the navigator we might spare ye life lass,"  He finished.</p><p>"Billy Bones?"  Ash gasped. The woman remembers very well from the movie. He was ancient old when he made an appearance, with a hunch on his back.  Now he looks young, not too young though.  More of in the fifties and he wore the same clothing with a worn-out jacket and back was straight.</p><p>The salamander alien blinked when she called his name.   "Have we met?"</p><p>"Wait you two know each other?" B.E.N question, looking confused as Billy was.</p><p>"No, I do not know dis girl!" He snapped.</p><p>"Billy, what's taking so long? Is my navigator with you?!" A voice boomed, and Ash saw pirates almost quivered to hear a voice.    Only Billy rolled his eyes and took out his cigar from his pocket and a lighter.</p><p>"Here he comes, ye better be praying for your life girl,"</p><p>The woman didn't understand.  If Billy is alive, how does B.E.N still have his memory and not on treasure planet?    It was supposed to happen right after the treasure planet explode!   She turns to the robot beside her.</p><p>"B.E.N, what is going on?"</p><p>He only gives her a sad look, "I'm so sorry Ashy."   The woman heard boots stomping towards them and she perks her head up sharply.    When the sound came close the pirates clear a path and the woman felt her eyes went huge, huge enough she thought they'll fall out.</p><p>"No," She barely whispered when a dark tall looking alien man came upon, and when he lifts his head her eyes met his six golden ones with silt amber red like.    The woman shook under her breath, was in deep shock.</p><p>Captain Nathaniel Flint.  Literally in the flesh!<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Ash froze her spot as the Captain walk over to her, not knowing  B.E.N was already gone.  When Flint came close to her she swallowed hard to see he was very tall.  The tallest man she has ever seen with slight high boots.   Just like how he was in the movie, he looks fearsome with fangs on his lips and his facial has a skull-like alien look.</p><p>But what made the woman's tremble  the most were his eyes.  Staring at her as if he was looking through her soul, cold and malevolent.</p><p>"Is this a person trying to take my navigator?"   Ash lost her breath when he spoke lowly.   Billy lightens his cigar with a match and inhales it.   A few seconds he blows smoke out and answers.</p><p>"It seems Cap'n,"    The woman heart was pounding when he looked down at her and use his cutlass to tip her chin up.</p><p>"Why are you stealing my navigator?" He demanded.</p><p>"S-she' not stealing me!" B.E.N shout out as he was held by another pirate.  "This woman was only wanting to..."</p><p>"Shut up!" Flint barked, silencing him.   He glances at her and ask the same question but in a more dark tone.</p><p>"I'll repeat again,  why are you stealing my navigator girl?"    Ash wanted so bad to scream and run but her brain couldn't let her do these things.  She can only stare at him as if she was looking at the ghost.    Seeing the woman didn't answer his nostril flared.</p><p>'If ya don't answer my question about few seconds  I'll gut your stomach out.."</p><p>"How are you alive?" Ash finally spoke.</p><p>Flint looked at her dumbfounded. "What?"</p><p>She didn't think straight she answered, still shocked. "Your...your supposed to be dead,"    Ash watches his six eyes scan her body up and down.  About a few minutes he smirked his teeth.</p><p>"B.E.N you got yourself a naive girl," He put his cutlass away chuckling.  "Ya done well my boy,"</p><p>"I- I have?" B.E.N blinked. "You won't kill her?"</p><p>"Of course not...yet."  He replied and then smirked at her darkly.  "She could perhaps be useful to me,"   Before Ash could even move her body he turn to his men.</p><p>"Bring her,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope you all like where this is going ^^</p><p>                                                                I dont own treasure planet characters except OC/self insert.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"NO!"  Ash swore when she and B.E.N both screams he was the loudest.   She cursed herself for being frozen that when she tries to run one pirate snatches her arm.</p><p>"Captain Flint please let her go!"  B.E.N pleaded.  "She's my best friend!"</p><p>"Aww, you made a friend?" Flint mocked, which made his crew laugh. "How adorable. Why don't we make her a guest for my ship? I'm sure she'll love that,"  He watches the woman kick and squirms smirking.    Ash panicked and tries to squirm more out of the pirate's grasp as they begin to drag her.</p><p>Then she notices the pirate who was gripping her was barefooted and took this chance to use her high heels to stomp there.  The pirate scream in pain, letting her go and grab his one foot where she stomped at.</p><p>"Why that wench!" He snarled, hopping on foot.  Without hesitation, she dashes fast, manages to pass some crew.    Captain frowns at his crew's lacking on the hostage he shouts.</p><p>"Get her you mongrels!"  A few of his men scream and chase after this woman and Ash kept running for her life.  Ash almost wobble due to having high heels that she stops and took them off fast.</p><p>"These high heels are main problems of every show,"  She muttered,  tossing them aside before running.  She was almost close to the door that leads back down to the longboat but a aone bulky angler fish like a pirate with four arms, was blocking her path she gasped.</p><p>"Uh-huh, girl!  Come here!" He almost grabs her with one of his two muscular arms but she ducked and splint the other way.   Ash searches in desperate for another escape route, and pass some spacers who are still fighting off the other pirates.   One way she can think of is climbing up the shrouds.</p><p>Ash ran to one and start climbing up fast, up to one of the sails.  Halfway up she yelped when someone grabs her ankle, she looked down fast and saw one of the pirates who have a hooded,  with skin- pale grey glancing at her with red eyes.</p><p>"Let me go!" Ash screamed, pulling hard as she can to get free.  As she was struggling above Billy was the only pirate that didn't go after her, instead, he stands beside Captain and B.E.N, smoking his cigar.   He rolls his eyes as he watches the girl fighting and uses his gun to shoot at one of the spacers charging.</p><p>"This woman is wasting our time sir, why don't we just shoot her feet or have your men knock her out?"</p><p>Flint was watching from above with his amusing smile with his arms crossed. "Nah let's enjoy the show, see how long until she has worn herself out."    B.E.N watches his friend in fright to see her struggling to break free and  turns to his captain.  He tries to beg him again. </p><p>"Captain Flint please, please I beg you not have her taken,"    Flint only laughs.</p><p>"B.E.N I only wanted to see how she can be useful.  I've done with you, have I?"  He smirks more, showing his nasty teeth. "And look where you are now, loyal to me like the rest of my crew.</p><p>The robot shook his head. "B-because I had no choice,"  He then got on his knees and clasps his both hands together and tries hard to beg him more. "I promise I won't talk to other strangers!  I promise I won't!  Please spare her captain, I-I'll ignores them from now on! I'll do anything!  Please I won't do it again..!"</p><p>"Ah shut up," Flint silence him in an icy tone.  "I want to take your new friend, I have spoken."    The robot breathed heavily and glance up at Ash in helplessness.  Right, when she tries to reach for the upper rope the pirate was allowing jerking her down,  she screamed.</p><p>"Ash!"  B.E.N cried when he sees her almost falling.</p><p>"Ash?"  He gulped and saw his captain's three eyes lit up. "Is that your friend's name?"   Flint watches his navigator low his head like he shouldn't say that.   He hums and looks upon Ash manages to kick his crew face and raced up.    When she got to one of the sails she hurries to the other side, hoping to climb down.</p><p>She panted heavily but stops dead to see another pirate climbing up her one way of escaping.</p><p>"Shit!" She gasps under her breath and runs the other way, and saw the same hooded pirate who grabbed her foot was blocking the other way. "Double shit!"</p><p>"There's nowhere to run lassie!  The hooded pirate sneered.  "Be good and let us catch ya."<br/>Ash looks around in frantically to find another way to escape.  Then she saw a rope nearby but saw it was a bit away from her, that is close to the pirate.</p><p>She swallowed hard.  Decided to trust her guts she'd sprints after the rope, taking the pirate by surprise.</p><p>"What the?!" Ash snatch the rope fast and jumps, yelling, gripping the rope tight as she swings herself down.   Captain Flint and Billy both saw her fling herself down. The Captain was slightly impressed by her act.</p><p>"My she's quick,  but my men need to be quicker than her, Billy remind me to punish them back on my ship,"</p><p>Billy bones gulped on his aggression. "Aye sir,"  They see the girl swing down and landed hard on the ground, falling on her knees. She cried in pain but gasps quickly when other crew charges after her.  Getting up fast,  she raced back to the same door, then out of nowhere, a pirate was waiting for her and caught her in his grasp.</p><p>"No! "She panted and use the strength she has to squirm out but this pirate was too strong for her as she was getting tired from running.  He drags her to his captain and when he got close to him Captain Flint looks at her with a sneer on his face.</p><p>"That was quite the show you put on lass, but you have been wasting on our schedule.  Playtime is over. " The woman panted heavily, and watch the captain nod to one of his men and he came over with a cloth. Ash panicked and try to fight more, and when the cloth cover her both eyes she screamed but was muffed not to seconds later with another cloth.</p><p>B.E.N watch sadly on his friend being taken away, kicking and squirming but gulped when he felt Flint touch his shoulder.</p><p>"I was wrong about ya B.E.N, you can be quite handy when you meet new people. I'm proud of you,"   The robot didn't say anything and his captain walk to get to his ship.  He felt his oil tears run down, blaming himself for not telling her the truth of him from the very beginning.    If he told her sooner she wouldn't be in this mess.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Ashy...I'm so sorry."<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Ash's heart was pounding hard. She tries to scream through the cloth for help as she felt both wrists tied together and was taken to another ship.   Then she felt being tossed on the other side and was caught in another pirate's arm.  For the last time, she tries again to squirm once more while she was dragged and then felt her back press on something wooden and was tied close to it, tight enough that it's hard for her to break free.</p><p>She panted heavily and overheard Flint shouting to his men. She couldn't see what was happening and didn't understand how's she's in the universe where Captain Flint and his men are alive. She wished to come to their world to meet the characters and was expecting to meet Flint's corpses, not fully flesh and blood.</p><p> But the people Ash wants to meet weren't born yet. They never existed until the next hundred years.  This doesn't add up!    Why is this wish she made screwed it up by taking her way before the treasure planet film came??</p><p>The woman then heard more Captain Flint ordering and then felt the ship moved forward to an unknown galaxy. Then suddenly, she felt her hair perk up to feel an odd spark pass through her  that made her body shivered.   Breathed heavily, the woman realized they'd pass through the portal that leads to Treasure Planet.</p><p>Ash wanted to feel excited to see the treasures, but right now, terror was one thing in her mind.  She doesn't know what he'll do to her.  Kill her? Or worse..?   The woman kept hearing men laughing and felt the ship landed on the ground.    After the engine dies down, she  hears footsteps coming close and her heart was pounding hard as the sound got closer.  About few seconds someone rips the blindfold off of her, she gasps through her cloth.</p><p>She blinked to get the blurry out.  When Ash's vision became clear her face paled when she came face to face with Captain Flint.</p><p>He gives her a scary grin. " Welcome aboard the Rawsus miss,"    She wimped and press her back against a large wooden pole.   He backs up and his crew laughs at how this woman was frightened.</p><p>"Why don't ya  introduce yourself hmm?"  He waited for her to speak and Ash only looks at him still in shock, with a cloth in her mouth.   He sees her having that he chuckles.</p><p>"Oh, where are my manners?  Ye got something in your mouth," He came close to her and the woman flinch when he pulled out his small knife and went under the cloth, feeling cold steel touching her skin.  Ash breath shook and then with a swift, he cut her tied cloth off, making her gasped loudly.</p><p>"There you go!  Now ye can speak!" Flint cackled and his crew laughs loudly.   Then one of the men, who is an alien with many arms and a thick fluff mane almost covering his shoulders, came close with a cutlass in one of his hands.</p><p>"How about ye tell us how much ya worth wrench?"    He grins his sharp teeth, making the woman swallow hard with his sword  pointing at her.</p><p>Instead of answering his question, she blurted.  "W-what year is it?"</p><p>"Year?" The chubby amphibian-like crew one called, looking confused about the response. "You mean like...year of worth or year of money ye family earning...?"   Captain Flint roll all his six eyes on his asking, crossing his arms.</p><p>"No, ye idiot.  She's asking about the year we live in,"    He then look over to his captive. Despite this amuse him, he didn't quite understand this strange woman behavior.  She was glancing at him like he was some kind of ghost.  He decides to put it aside and said to her. </p><p> "Now tell us how much your daddy makes.  I can reassure you, we won't harm you until your family gives us the amount of treasure we need. Once that's is done you are free to go."  Ash tip her head, now in confusion on his talking.  After about a few seconds, she begins to realize what he was saying after the woman looks down at herself.</p><p>Forgetting her fears and not understanding she shook her head. "Oh no, no sir I don't come from a royal family,"   Flint looked at her long in puzzled and made a small growl.</p><p>"What? You are  wearing a rich dress,"</p><p>Ash gulped. " I- I used it to sneak aboard the ship, I swear I don't have a family that is rich honest.  The woman watches the captain's six eyes flared in anger.  Then he turns sharply at the crew and shouts.</p><p>"B.E.N get over here now!"  Ash sees the pirates make a clear path and the navigator came up quick, trembling.</p><p>"A-aye sir?" He quivered.  Captain Flint march up to him and grab his neck with his hand.</p><p>"Is it true you brought me a worthless girl? That'll give me less damn coins?!"  He squeezes his neck and B.E.N choked.</p><p>"I- I guess I left that part out?" He smiles sheepish, shrugging his robotic shoulder.  His captain nostril rose and uses his other hand to slap him hard.</p><p>"YOU IRRELEVANT BOT!"  B.E.N cries in pain, falling on his knees, holding his cheek  where he slapped at. "If you were not helpful,  I would use ya pathetic body as parts for my ship!"</p><p>"Captain,  please forgive me!' The robot cried.</p><p>Ash winch thinking how bad that might've hurt on him. Even though she still mad on his lying she cant help to feel bad he was being abused by him after all this trouble of helping her.  Also wishes she made a small lie.   Wanting to help him, she shouts at him.</p><p>"Leave him alone!  It's not his fault!" Flint turns to her sharply and bares his fangs.</p><p>"You dare take orders on me?" He snarled.</p><p>"He was only trying to help me!"  Ash manages to defend. "I didn't know he was your navigator!" </p><p>"And why he was helping ya?"  He added.</p><p>The woman breathed. "H-He was escorting me to Motressor planet,"</p><p>"A Montressor?  That dirt planet?"  Billy Bones hummed. "And why ye want to go there, lass?"</p><p>"To meet someone,"  Ash replied.  "...But I don't know if this person is there anymore,"    Then Captain Flint raises one of his eyebrows as he slowly calms himself.  All of sudden, thinking her heart stopped when he said these words coldly.</p><p>"Shoot her, she's no use to me." He turns to walk away." But before ye do that, take the gold jewels off of her.  I want them to be collected with my treasures."  Ash's eyes widen in fear when his men got their pistol out.  She shut her eyes, not wanting to see worse, and pray to God in her head the pain will be quick.   B.E.N watch in horror as the men were getting ready to aim at her.</p><p>Without thinking clearly, he yelled before they were about to fire. " Wait she's important!"</p><p>Captain Flint stops and turns his a little.  "And how is she important? Enlighten me,"  Ash breathed heavily and saw B.E.N struggle to find the right words to save her.</p><p>"She's important because...because.."</p><p>"Yes?"  Flint waited for him to answer and low his hand for his men to hold their fire.</p><p>"....Because she perhaps knows everything?"  B.E.N  finally found some words, and all crew laughed except the Captain.</p><p>"Her know everything?" The short alien with many teeth cackled.</p><p>"Is she like a gypsy or something robot?"  The bulky angler fish asked, laughing. "Like those silly fortune tellers?"   B.E.N frowns on them mocking and said.</p><p>"She could be! You all saw her look stunned didn't you, thinking our captain is dead?"<br/>Ash's eyes went wide to hear him speaking out and try to get him to be quiet without anyone noticing, worrying but he kept rambling.</p><p>"And also perhaps she knows what will happen to Flint's treasure and knows where it is.."  All the crew gasped to hear this and Ash's heart was pounding hard. "Usually, I don't know if she's one.. but I assure if we keep her alive,  she will have info about.."</p><p>"B.E.N shut up please!"  The woman cried.  He finally stops after he sees the crew look at the woman in dread.   And then saw Captain Flint staring at her with a pissed look on his face.<br/>"Oh no,"  He made it worse.  Now he's really going to kill her.  Ash sees Flint march over to her.  When he got close, he glances down at her.</p><p>"Is this true, miss?" He asked her, having calmness in his tone.    Ash couldn't speak.  Was too terrified to do so and she can feel his dark tense like if she's spoke he'll stab her with his knife. </p><p>When Flint sees her not speaking he turns to his men.</p><p>"Bring her to my cabin, now.  And Billy, come with me."<br/>------------------------------------------------------<br/>Ash was dragged after she was released and his two men push her towards his cabin. Billy Bones follow him inside and the woman fought to break free,  even try to use her feet to stay still but they push her forcefully.</p><p>Ash looks over at B.E.N, struggling and glares at him.  "Why didn't you keep your mouth shut?"</p><p>"I was trying to save you!"  He cried.   "But I did not mean to let it go far,"  Ash wanted to shout at him for doing something dumb but one man shoves her in his cabin after they got close to it.  She grunted and before she can turn to run, the door slam in her face.</p><p>After the door came shut, her stomach dropped when she heard Flint clear his throat.</p><p>"Why don't you have a seat miss,  you got a lot of discussions to spill,"  Ash turn slowly and see him taking his hat off and sat on his golden chair with red cushions.  Her heart was hammering in her chest, couldn't breathe out of terror.</p><p>Please God, please let me live through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 Lies and Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter for you all! :D  Hope you like it.</p><p>I dont own Treasure Planet except OC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flint waited for the woman to be seated as Billy Bones was standing on the other side of the room.    Ash only stood still, with face paled.   There's no way she'll tell him the truth about her knowledge of his treasure. If she did, he'll kill her instantly.</p><p>He clears his throat. "I said, have a seat."  The woman went to take a seat, slowly that is in front of his desk.  Her heart was still beating fast as if it was trying to escape through her ribs from this danger.    The Captain looked at her long while Ash didn't dare to look away, staring at one of his eyes.  Mostly on his middles.     She almost jumps out of her seat when he begins talking.</p><p>"So, is it true you are the fortune teller?"  He asked.</p><p>"N-no, that's not true..sir,"  Ash answered fast. "I'm only a woman,</p><p>"Then how come my navigators say so?"  He raises his middle eyebrow, making Ash bite her lips.</p><p>"Because he thought I was, due I...I told him about someone spread rumors about your death," His nostril exhale when he remembers B.E.N mentions that and says.</p><p>"So this fool believes I have died? " He scoffed. "Who is this person who dares to speak this way?"</p><p>" It was only a sail.. spacer but he passed away," Ash spoke fast, and fib more hoping he buys this.  "Someone murder him after they got annoyed with him boasting."    After the woman finishes, he made a low chuckle.</p><p>"Missy, you honestly want me to believe these tales of yours?"  Ash swallowed silently and said.</p><p>"Yes sir,"</p><p>"But how come you knew my name?" Billy blows smoke out before he asks this question.</p><p>"The same spacer," Ash continues to tell more lies.  "I was at one of the inns and this spacer who was drunk begin to boast about how he came upon Flint and killed him by stabbing him in the back. " She looks back at Flint. "And he even mentions he able to find your treasure planet in secret and describes it in every detail."</p><p>"Is that so?"  Flint asks, as his claws fingers tap on his desks in rhythm.   Ash didn't know if he's believing all of this but she prays he does.  She watches him reach in his pocket and pull something out. Her breath hitched.  The sphere map shows up in his clawed hand and he places it on his desk.</p><p>"If ye know a bit of my treasure lass, what is this?" Ash realized he was testing her to see she does know about his secret.   Quickly pretending,  she tips her head.</p><p>"I don't know what it is, sir,"   </p><p>"You sure?"  He rolls his *map* to her and she grasps it with her both hands, feeling cool steel in her palm.    "You can take a guess,"   Billy almost got tensed when the woman touches it, urge to charge at her.  But he stands where he was under the Captain's order.  Ash saw her reflection,  feeling a little relief she'd hiding her lies well.   She lifted it in her left hand and start taking some wild guesses.</p><p>"Is it..one of your golden balls collection?"  She smiles sheepishly.   Flint glance at her with his right eyebrows raised and Ash took other guesses.</p><p>"Or is it one of your cannons?"<br/>"Your trophy?<br/>"Or is your stress ball..?</p><p>Billy rolled his eyes and interrupted her. "Girl, you are dumber than I thought,"</p><p>"I was only guessing,"  Ash said, feeling a little offended.</p><p>"And ye guesses are pathetic," He added.</p><p>"Excuse me?! "  Ash turn sharply at him.  "They're not!"</p><p>"Watch your tone lass,"  Billy warned her and inhaled his cigar and blew smoke out. "Or your vocal cord will be in the next food ingredient."  Ash gulped and grasp's her neck protectively after forgetting she's on a fearsome ship.   Flint clear his throat to get both of them silenced.</p><p>"Why don't ya opened it?"  He said.</p><p>"Wait it opens?"  Ash blinked, still pretending she doesn't know.</p><p>Flint nodded. "Aye, I give you a few seconds to try to figure it out."<br/>Okay, now he's really testing me!   The woman hums and looks down at the *map* in her hands.  She glances up and sees Flint was waiting for her to get it done.</p><p>Before she begins, the woman calms her breath slowly and looks at the golden sphere once more and acting as if she can't get it, she tries to figure it out poorly.  She did what John Silver did by squeezing it hard with her two hands and even did a small twist as if she's opening a jar of pickles.</p><p>After a few seconds, she finally gives up and rolls it back to him. "I seriously don't know how it opens, sir."    Flint grabs his sphere map and put it back in his pocket.  In corner of her eyes, she saw Billy Bones sigh in relief, like if he got paranoid about her figuring it out.</p><p>"Alright...how much this  dog spill before his death?"  He questions.  Ash's mind raced.  On how she can be able to explain it without getting killed.    Taking this risk, she replied with this.</p><p>"He...told the whole inn and me about your treasures buried underneath the planet, like you have some sort-of the chamber..?" After Ash explained Flint hums low, rubbing his chin.   The woman doesn't know what was on his mind but hoping still he was not seeing her lies for her life's sake.</p><p>About a few seconds later, he smirked his fangs. "This Spacer thinks my treasures being buried in the chamber?  What a fool."</p><p>"They're not buried there?" Ash gulped.</p><p>He shook his head. "No, but I can show you my treasures," Ash's eyes lit up, couldn't  believe he was going to show her his treasures.... just like that.</p><p>"I-I can?"  Really?"</p><p>He smirked more. "Aye, only if you join my crew,"</p><p>The woman's mouth almost hung open. "What?"<br/>-----------------------------------------------------<br/>"What?" Billy almost chock on his cigar, was shocked as she was.  "Sir, you can't be serious!"</p><p>"What's wrong having a woman on a ship?" Flint laughs. "You see her ability.  She can be useful."</p><p>"But she might bring bad luck,"  The old salamander protest.    The Captain growl lowly.</p><p>"I don't believe in luck." He glances back at the woman and clasps both hands together.  </p><p>"What ye say?  Agree to become part of my crew?"</p><p>The woman breathed on that offer and can't help to ask.</p><p>"...What if I refused?"</p><p>"Then you'll die," He answered. Should've known that.  Ash thought and thinks over this.  She indeed didn't want to take this because it'll be hard for her to keep her secret hidden from anyone on this ship.   Then the woman gets an idea.</p><p>"Wait, do you know about Parley?"</p><p>Flint raise his right six eyebrows.  "Of course, it's one of the pirate codes."</p><p>"Then you know that if I chose parley I want something..."Billy clears his throat interrupting her.</p><p>"Lass, that's not how it works. it only works if you tell it to his men,"</p><p>"But your here right?" Ash said, turning her head to see him. "I can say it now can I, wanting a parley to your captain."  He looked dumbfounded and muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Smart girl,"</p><p>Then Flint let out an annoyed sigh," What is it ye want..miss?" Ash looked back at him and swallowed.</p><p>"When we come to the merchant ship, I want to be dropped off and not the ship's getting burned."   He let out a bark of a laugh.</p><p>"Ye want my men to drop ye off? Like a child going to school? He quieted his laugh and said this." I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request.."</p><p>He added by leaning to her. "Means no."</p><p>"I know what it means," Ash frowns and flinch her nose at his rum breath.   Feeling desparate wanting to leave she shouts out in threatening which it was stupid for her to do so in front of the fearsome captain.</p><p>"If you don't take this I'll....I'll murder your navigator!"  She saw Captain's six eyes flared.</p><p>"You'll do.... what?"  He asked in a dark tone.   Billy didn't expect her to say that, looking surprised.</p><p>"You heard me,"  Ash replied. "I will do it.  And  I know you'll kill me too.   You'll have no navigator to help you to find more merchant ships. And you wont be gaining more treasures."   Captain Flint glared at her darkly.  The woman knows from her heart she won't kill B.E.N but this was her only chance of escaping and find another way to get to the right time zone.</p><p>About a few minutes later. he  let his nostril exhale in exasperated. "Very well, when we reach another merchant ship, you have my permission to go,"</p><p> Ash felt weight lifted off her shoulder. "So we have a deal...sir?" She gets up and has her hand out to shook, setting the deal.  He got up and took her hand in his.</p><p>"It'll be an accord for us,"   Ash cant help to gasp softly to feel his warm hand gripping hers, not understanding this sudden feeling came to her.  Shaking it off, she nodded.</p><p>"Alright, glad we settle this,"</p><p>He huffed and let her hand go. "You may leave,"    The woman didn't hesitate to walk out of his cabin and shut the door behind her. Luckily the men were not on the ship.  Instead, they're on the ground and can hear music commotion.</p><p>Ash lets out a long sigh in relief.  Her secret is safe and soon when the ship reaches the next merchant ship, she'll be free.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Right after the woman shuts the door,  Billy looks at his Captain sharply.</p><p>"Are you really going to take this bargain Cap'n?"</p><p>Flint snorted. "No, I'll double-cross her when we take on another ship."</p><p>"But she will murder your robot.."  Billy reminded him but Flint waves his hand lazily.</p><p>"Ah, she won't do it,"</p><p>"Sir?" Billy questions.</p><p>"She doesn't have a gut to do it.  I can tell by her eyes.  I can see she'd never harm anyone in her life."   He thought about her eyes more, blue greyish with full of innocents. </p><p>"Then why you take this silly bargain?" He added.  </p><p>Flint turns to him and smiles ominously. "Because I want her to believe I took this offer up,  she thinks I fell in her silly tall tale story. I know she's hiding something from me.  The more I keep her on my ship, the more secret she'll spill."</p><p>Billy hums a bit, and inhale his cigar and blow smoke out.  "So she be lying all this time, knew she's a bad luck."</p><p>Flint didn't listen and took his map out again to look at his reflection.  No matter how long it'll take him, he will find out her little secret, even if he has no other choice but to torture her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: Pirates and Forgivness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's another chapter for you all! XD </p><p>Hope you enjoy  it. </p><p>I only own my OC while Treasure Planet belongs to Disney</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ash manages to get down from the ship, she looks ahead and saw the pirates were celebrating around the big fire and drinking their bottles of rum.    Reading and watching a few shows, Ash knows better not to be near men when they drink and what makes it worse these men are pirates. Meaning they get aggressive drunk and they won't hesitate to fuck any women or men, depending on if some are gay.</p><p>So she was a few feet away in between the party and Flint's ship as she leans her body on a giant helium mushroom tree.    Ash took a glance up at the mushroom tree and was amazed to see how big it was.    She even looks past and saw a bright green streak passing across the night sky, giving its unusual radiant.    The woman can't help to stare up at the sky more, wishing this galaxy can be seen in her home dimension, where she can just go outside and gaze at them.</p><p>Ash sighs heavily and looks down, still couldn't figure out why she's here, it's like her fate was teasing her.  Sure have her meet her favorite characters... why not go meet the fearsome captain who's supposed to stay in his corpse!</p><p>"Good lord what did I got myself into?" She groaned to herself and rubs her face with her hand.  Her eyes went through her finger and saw B.E.N not too far away.   The woman at first didn't want to go to him, still upset about him lying to her on Flint, and almost got her into trouble by spilling her secret.   When the robot turns to see her,  Ash looks away in the other direction towards the other side of the helium forest.</p><p>B.E.N was expecting her to ignore him. He knew he deserved it.   He doesn't know how he can make this up to her.  He could try to help her escaped but knowing Flint, his captain will track her down easily as if he has a dog sense of smell. No matter how many victims try to lose him, the fearful captain will find them in less than a week. That what makes him the most feared pirate in the universe.</p><p>He rubs his robotic arm sadly and hung low.  Feeling he will never have any new friends, whatever he tends to make one it always ended up bad.  All because he's serving under Flint's command. And what he did of telling them she's important was stupid.    Suddenly, he hears someone whistling and gasps, perking up and see one of the pirates spotted her.</p><p>"Hey there,"   Ash looked after hearing someone call her in a slurred voice.  She sees one pirate who has a big hat with an eye patch giving her a flirty smile, and the other two who are his company had the same expression. "Why are ye over there by yourself?  Come join the party,"</p><p>The woman stayed put, hiding behind a helium tree and glared at them."  No thanks, I'm fine here."</p><p>"Aww, come on sweetcheeks!  We won't bite you," Another pirate giggled, who was short with many sharp teeth showing.  "We only want to get to know you.  We never had a woman before,  we  just want to see ya closer."   Ash was silent and tries to blend in with the helium tree.  She was too focused on them that another pirate who was a purple -bulky bald with a long black beard crept up behind her smirking.</p><p>When he got close, he snatches her in his two large arms, catching her by shock.  She screamed and struggled when he carried her to the other men.</p><p>"Put me down!" She cried and B.E.N watches the pirate takes her to the party in terror.    When they reach where the other pirates were Ash kicks her legs in the air.  "I said put me down!"    Many other pirates joined as they</p><p>"There ya go welcome to the party lass!" The eyepatch pirate cackled while others laugh harshly.</p><p>"Is this how you treat a woman?!"  Ash growled as she squirms.</p><p>"Hmm, not sure can you teach us?"  The eyepatch smirked and uses his finger to caress her cheek.  Ash felt her stomach sicken.  "We would love for you to show us, make this an entertainment if ya know what I mean?"</p><p>Instead of answering the woman use one of her free legs to kick his lower, making the eyepatch pirate's eye widen.  Letting out a shrill in pain he grip where she kicks at and falls on his knees.  B.E.N's eyes widen at her action.</p><p>He gritted his teeth. "That.... little...wrench!"</p><p>"That's my demonstration you sick bastard,"  Ash said, glaring at him.</p><p>Small sharp teeth alien snarled. "I believe we should teach this doll some few manners of our own."  Many pirates agreed and some got close to her ready to snatch her but then they hear a shout.</p><p>"Hey!  Let her go!" The pirates and Ash turn and saw B.E.N she breathed.</p><p>"Stay out of this metal bucket!" The bulky blue alien snapped who was still holding Ash.  The robot shook his head and made his robot hands into a fist.</p><p>"You better let her go or I...I'll come after all of you!"  Ash was surprised to see B.E.N acting all bravely, but the pirates, however, only laughed.</p><p>"I mean it!" B.E.N shouted, showing his fearless expression.</p><p>"And what ya gonna do? Murder us with your disk?"  The chubby amphibian alien sneered and made the crew laugh more.</p><p>Then a British voice spoke out. "Aye, listen to that navigator. " The pirates stopped their laugh and glance over and see another crew member sitting on a barrel,  who has a human facial but has a sea-like look as well due to having long dirty yellow tentacles for a hair and wore spectacles glasses.    Unlike other pirates, his clothing looks clean and fancy as if he came from royalty.</p><p>"I believe this woman had enough,"</p><p>"Aw come on Nic  where's your fun?" The many arm pirate huffed, crossing one of his two arms. "It's been forever since we had a woman with us."</p><p>The sea-like alien, whose name is Nic, snorted. "And I also believe this woman is not having quite of fun,"  He pinches his nose. "She's honestly not liking how you men act like uncultured swine."</p><p>"Hey, ya calling us pigs?!"  The bulky alien snapped, and Ash realized that he loosened his arms.  Giving this a chance, she quietly slides down while he was glaring at him and other pirates with him felt the same offended.</p><p>"Perhaps yes or no," Nic sighed.</p><p>"You better take those words back," One eyepatched alien points his cutlass at him in threat.  Ash snuck away and went to where B.E.N was.  They both tiptoe away from the pirates.<br/>'Oh you men are very sensitive,"  Nic rolled his eyes.  "He takes out his handkerchief and uses it to clean his spectacle glasses.  "Oh, by the way, your guest is leaving,"</p><p>"Wha?" The bulky alien look down fast and saw the woman disappeared. They all search around until the tall pale alien with red eyes spotted them.</p><p>"There she goes!"<br/>B.E.N and Ash froze and turn their head and look at one another, without a second thought, they both bolted away.</p><p>"HEY GET BACK HERE!" All the crew begins to chase after them and she and B.E.N run for their life.<br/>-----------------------------------------<br/>"B.E.N I cant believe you're going to fight them!"  Ash gasped as they run.  They manage to find a hollow helium tree and crawl in to hide.</p><p>"I had to save you," B.E.N panted.  "I can't bear to let them do anything to you,"   Ash hush softly when they hear the men coming, they were still for a moment until they pass their hiding.  Once they're gone he continues talking.</p><p>"And Ash your my best friend. I know you still angry and I'm so sorry for lying to you about Captain Flint and almost got you killed.  I wish there was a way I can repay you for my dumb decision but I don't know how.." While he was rambling on begging for forgiveness Ash was looking at him softly.</p><p>She realized she couldn't stay mad at him for so long. Reading his backstory, Ash understood why he didn't tell her the whole truth and she felt sorry for him for what he has gone through a hundred years.</p><p>"....and I was afraid if I tell you about him earlier you'll leave me. If I can take it all back I will.." He stops when Ash touches his shoulder.  And to his shock, the woman brings him into a hug.</p><p>"A-Ashy?" He breathed. "You're not mad at me?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Not anymore, its okay I forgive you."   B.E.N teared up and hug her back tightly.</p><p>"Oh Ashy thank you!  Thank you!  I promise I won't tell you another lie! I promise,"</p><p>"Shh it's okay," Ash laughs quietly, hugging him still. Then she hums when she thought about her secret.  She sighs heavily and said.</p><p>"Hey since we're on this topic there something I should tell you, I wasn't being honest about myself."  They let go and B.E.N looks at her confused.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"  Ash looked at him and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Well, you see.."</p><p>"THERE YOU TWO ARE!"  Right before she can tell him the whole truth they were spotted by the small many tooth pirate and the woman's face paled.<br/>---------------------------------------------<br/>They were both jerked out of their hiding.  Ash was gripped by a tall white man with a hood over his head while B.E.N was being held by an angler fish-like alien.   The pirates bring them back to the bonfire.</p><p>"You know it's rude to leave without permission," The many arms with mane pirate snarled.  "But before we do, let's punish the robot for ruining our fun."<br/>Ash's eyes went huge in fear when they surrounded the robot.</p><p>"No stop!" She cried but the cheering from the crew drown her screaming.</p><p>"Cut his head off!" One of them shouted.</p><p>"Take his arms off!" Another one added, cackling.    The woman tries to fight her captive and screaming more for them to stop.  When they're about to tear B.E.N's body apart they hear a new voice.</p><p>"What is all this?!"  All of them stop and look towards the voice.  Billy Bones walk into where the commotion was held and sees the pirates gripping Ash and B.E.N.</p><p>He looked at each of them with a disappointing look. 'Have ye all forgotten the pirate code?  No harness Captian's belongings unless he says so."</p><p>"Billy, you're not gonna tell Captain Flint are you?" The one eyepatch alien pirate gulped.</p><p>"Tell me what.....Robert?"  Each pirate's eyes lit up in fear when they hear their Captain's voice spoke out.  Billy only rolls his eyes and step aside to have Flint walk past him.  When their Captain took a good glance around at what was going on and saw Ash and B.E.N held captive his nostril flared.</p><p>"....I see you men had fun with my property,"</p><p>"It was your robot's fault!" The bulky blue alien pointed at the robot after they let him go. "H-he was ruining our fun moment!"</p><p>"Oh, all of this is B.E.N fault?" Flint asked and see his men nodded quickly.  He hums and then all of sudden, he pulls out his pistol and shot the bulky alien's knee.   Ash gasped in startled and watch him cried in pain and fall on the ground, gripping them.  All the crew trembled as the Captain looks at them darkly.  "If you men dare to touch them again your heart will be my next shooting target! AM I CLEAR?!"</p><p>"A-aye, sir!"  Some men manage to answer but the bulky blue alien was still crying in pain, rolling a little.  Captain Flint rolls all his six eyes and turns to Nic.</p><p>"Nic, shut him up with you medical. And Billy, tomorrow have my men dump my treasures before we make next voyage, I want them all ready." After that, he turns over at B.E.N and Ash.</p><p>"You two..come with me,"  He gestures his bony finger to have them come.  Ash swallows hard in fear and looks and B.E.N.  He reassures her it's going to be okay as he gently took her hand in his.</p><p>The woman gives him a soft nod and they both follow Flint back to his ship.<br/>------------------------------------------------------<br/>When they reach his cabin Flint pulls something out from his drawer, he pulls out his worn shirt. "Put this on,"</p><p>"Me?" Ash gulped.</p><p>"I don't want ya to sleep in your dress," he tossed his shirt to her and she grabs it.</p><p>"But where would I sleep?" She added.</p><p>"On my bed, with me."  Right when he replies the woman's heart stopped.  She's honestly doesn't think he's serious!  Ash never slept with anyone in her life even her parents never wanted her to do this.   And what is worse he was a man.</p><p>B.E.N saw the woman's frighten gesture he tries to help. "Captain why does she sleep on the floor with me, it is more comfortable."</p><p>"Floor comfortable?"  Flint let out a bark of a laugh.  "Don't be absurd!  I want her to sleep with me,</p><p>"But sir..!"  B.E.N's voice caught in his throat when his captain gives him an icy glare.</p><p>"Now, I'll give ya a  minute to switch clothes miss...Ash? Is that your name I can call you?"  The woman didn't answer while Flint smirked at her.</p><p>"Be ready when I come in," He looks at B.E.N and made a harsh clear throat for him to come to follow him.  The robot gives her a sad look and went out with him.<br/>As they both went out Ash stood still, holding his shirt in her hands.  She looks down and saw her hands trembled, wasn't expecting to come this far.</p><p>"Why I make that stupid wish?" She whispered to herself and decides to get this over with, quickly took her dress off and put his shirt on.  It was a bit comfy and thankful it reaches only to her knees.   The only negative thing is how stench the shirt was.<br/>After the woman was done she crawled into his bed, put the cover over her, and tries to fall asleep.</p><p>"Go to sleep, go to sleep.." She wimped quietly closing her eyes.   About minutes pass the woman heard the door opened and her breath shook.   Flint sees the woman in his bed already, showing her back after coming in, and smiles amusingly.</p><p>"Look at that, sleeping already like a good girl." He took his jacket off as B.E.N gulped.</p><p>"It's probably she's afraid of you, sir?"</p><p>"That how it should be," Captain Flint sighs, and Ash overheard they're talking.  The woman can't help to take a peek over her shoulder without them knowing.  Ash lost her breath when she saw his bareback showing, how toned it was with a bit of muscle.    Shit, he's hot!   She rolls back fast and buries her face in his pillow. Trying not to think what his front view looks like, her face heated.</p><p>Ash felt him sitting on the bed and lies down beside her and the woman scoots away a bit.  Not want her body to touch his and she was close to the wooden wall.</p><p>"Good night sir!" B.E.N called cheerfully.  Flint only grunted in response and his body relaxes as Ash manage to fell asleep.<br/>----------------------------------------<br/>Middle of the night Ash woken up when she hears Flint snoring.  She blinks tiredly and looks over to see him sleeping with his mouth opened.   The woman glances over his shoulder and saw B.E.N sleeping on the floor with a pillow and blanket.  Thinking this was a  chance to tell, Ash hissed.</p><p>"Psst, B.E.N psst." She watches him mumble in sleep and tries again. "B.E.N psst!"  Ash sigh in relief when he opens his robot eyes tiredly.  He gasps quietly and hissed.</p><p>"Ash go back to sleep! Captain Flint hates if one of us is awake before him.</p><p>"I know but I want to tell you something it'll be quick,"  Ash reassured. "Remember I told you I wasn't honest about myself,"</p><p>"Yeah..?" B.E.N replied.  The woman took a deep breath.</p><p>"B.E.N if I tell you my secret promise me not to tell anyone, especially your captain?"</p><p>"I-I can try Ashy," The robot whispered.  Ash smiled.</p><p>"Okay, the truth is.."</p><p>"If ya both don't sleep I will knock your head off with my pistol," Ash and B.E.N gulped when they hear Flint spoke out with a grouch tone.   They quickly settle down as B.E.N squeaked out.</p><p>"Sorry, sir, won't happen again. "</p><p>Ash bite her lips and snuggle in his cover.  Then Flint rolls over to where she was and the woman's body stiff when he put his arm around her, bring her close to his chest.   He gently brushes her hair out of her ear with his fingers.</p><p>"If you wake up my navigator again I will do more than bashing your head, don't make that mistake again," He whispered in her ear darkly.  Ash swallows hard and shivered to feel his warm breath on her</p><p>She  closes her eyes to sleep, getting her body to relax and trying hard to imagine she's in her room sleeping with her cat.<br/>Soon she fell asleep again after soothing and letting herself welcome with darkness lullaby her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: Deadly Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter for you all! :D </p><p>Hope you enjoy it ^^.</p><p>I dont own treasure planet except OC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman never felt relief as morning came Flint was gone.  Thinking this was only a silly dream, she perks her head up tiredly, expecting to see her room again but realized a second later this was all real, being in bed with the fearsome pirate ever lived.<br/>She tightens the blanket close to her and felt her stomach sick of Flint, making her sleep with him.  Still, though,  Ash thanks God he didn't do anything to her.  He only held her in case if she decided to sneak away.   Ash ruffed her hair and let out a sharp sigh, getting up from his bed.</p><p>Learning she was alone without B.E.N, her feet touch the hard floor. Then her head perks up to see the sky blue with some clouds through the holes in the ceiling. Almost finch when the sun ray hit her eyes and scoot away from it.  She wraps her arm around herself as she gets up and looks at her surrounding.   The cabin itself wasn't all big as she expected.   In front of her was a side view of a  large dark wooden desk in the middle.  The side of the cabin is a door that she guessed leads to the bathroom.</p><p>She has always wonder if pirates ever bathe during the raids, well she finally has answers.     Ash still looks around and see his cabin was pretty much in victorian style, in a dark way. Still though, Ash couldn't resist to glance at his cabin more.  It was oddly intresting to her and admits she enjoys anything victorian styles.  </p><p>When the womans eyes catch a glimpse of his desk, she  walks over it in curious.  Like yesterday it was a mess with a big map, some small papers, gold coins everywhere, and a half-empty bottle of rum.   She took the bottle and sniffed the opening.  She winches but hums a little and puts it back.</p><p>Her eyes glance over at few small papers that have writings in odd language words.  It even has a bit of an illustration that goes along with it.   Ash gently brushes her finger on the paper,  wishing she understand what these words mean.   She tips her head, feeling more curious enough that she wanted to look at another piece of paper.    Before she did, the door handle turned, made her spooked.</p><p>Fearing it could be Captain Flint,  she ran back to his bed and got under his blankets, and pretended she just woken up.   Ash's heart leaped when the door slam opened and he marched in, having a bit cranky look on him.   The woman was silent as she watches him turn his head to her.</p><p>Saw she woken up, he snorted. "Funny ye up lass, expect ya to sleep through the morning.</p><p>The woman bites her lips.</p><p>"Good morning, sir." She replied, trying to be polite.   I guess   these different times change my sleep schedule."</p><p>"Hmm, indeed."  That's all he responded.  The woman gulped silently at how tense he looks.  Did something happen while she was asleep?  Did his men do something that made his temper rise?</p><p>"Now ye up, I don't want you to leave my cabin,"  The woman snaps out of her thought after speaking more.</p><p>"Wait what,"</p><p>"My men are dumping my treasure in my loot.   I want ya to stay out of their way until their job is complete,"   The loot of a thousand's world.  Ash couldn't help having her eyes lit up, and without thinking, she shouts.</p><p>"I wanna see it!"   Captain Flint, was taken back from her sudden outburst.    The woman almost curses herself for letting her inner fangirl took her over.  She quickly added before he opens his mouth.</p><p>"I-I mean oh, okay then.  How long it'll be, Captain?"   Ash was a relief when he pulls out his pocket watch from his coat pocket instead of asking her sudden reaction.</p><p>He studies it for a second and says, "If my men are quick enough,  they'll be done in at least half an hour, " He put his watch back in his pocket and added. "They did not have their breakfast under my order, surely this will get them to be fast."     Ash gulped and saw him leaving.   Before he steps out she calls out.</p><p>"Hey, would B.E.N keep me company while your men do the work?" Flint turn his head a little to her and made a scoff.</p><p>"I need him to count my treasures lass," Then he gives her a warning look as the woman almost shivered. "If ya step out of my cabin, I will cut your feet off."   He walks out, shutting the door behind him leaving her alone.<br/>------------------------------------------------<br/>"Hmm, how very odd woman she is," Flint thought after he walks away from his door.   Right, when he spoke about his treasure something has sparked her.   Unlike others when they want his treasures for their greed,  this woman....has this excitement in her eyes.</p><p>Like if she only wanted just to take a view of it, not taking his gold.  He rubs his chin with his mind about why she's like this.  Then he stops when he remembers he overheard their small talk last night, which made him smirk a little. Maybe her outburst is the key to her little secret.    He could let B.E.N accompany her but he needs him for a moment.</p><p>Right after he's done unloading treasure, he'll let her talk to him and have his memory stored all in, so he can use that advantage to see what his navigator has in store for him.  He then went on to join his men in his trove.<br/>--------------------------<br/>Ash was pacing in his room, worrying for almost spilling her secret out.   It was a close call when he didn't ask her few questions that will pressure her.   Now that was out of the way, she couldn't help to feel slightly disappointed about not seeing his treasures.  That was like the best part about treasure planet,  is viewing his trove.    And best of all,  she will be the luckiest woman that ever saw it before anyone else.</p><p>Even though this would be amazing,  she knows there are consequences.  The way Flint gives her a warning made her shivered.   And...Ash can't help to think more about his eyes on how golden they look. With the same color as his treasures.  Ash brushes her hair back behind her ear and she felt her heart beating fast out of fear the way he looked at her.     Oh, she can't wait for the merchant ship to come where she can jump to safety, Where she won't worry about her secret anymore.</p><p>Ash sighed heavily and sat on his bed, suddenly feel bored.  "You know, having a quiet time can easily let the fun die.  She has her palm on her chin and added. "At least B.E.N has the back doo..." She stops herself.</p><p>"Back door?  That's it!"  She jumps out of his bed having an idea, completely forgot about it. With the map can open to the trove easily, there's an unground tunnel that'll lead her to the centroid.  And judging by her calculations, if she can find one near this ship, she can sneak to it.</p><p>"Oh god, what am I doing?"  She muttered to herself, knowing this is a bad idea.     Who knows what he would do to her if she disobeys him.  But she can do this quickly and come back without him knowing.   Just a small peek won't hurt.    Before Ash can go out, she looks down and saw she was only wearing his shirt and she only has her dress.</p><p>She hums and decides to make the dress her skirt just for going out in public.    Ash searches for scissors and manages to find them in one of his drawers.   Grabbing the dress from the floor, she begins to cut the half dress and fling the top aside.  When finished, the woman wraps the rope around her waist that was beside the scissor.  Making sure it was tight enough for the skirt not to fall off, she tied it into a knot.</p><p>After she was done, Ash looked at herself in the tall mirror and hummed.<br/>She tips her head. "It's not the best outfit I made, but this will have to do.   The woman took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this.   Remember only a peek."  Ash opens the door and looks to see if everything was all clear.   Seeing the deck empty, the woman tiptoes out of the cabin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 Dont get caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter for you all! :D </p><p>Hope you enjoy it! </p><p>I dont own treasure planet except OC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash carefully went to the side of the ship to search for an odd round shape lid.   She hummed until she spotted one, close to the helium tree. Ash made her face a proud look.</p><p>"Yes!" She hissed happily but gasps and ducked when she hears men coming.    The woman waited until it was all clear and perk her head up a bit to see where they're going.   Seeing they each have treasure chests, they're heading over the east side.</p><p>When it was all clear, she took a deep breath and climbs down the ship, and land on the floor.  Then Ash hurries over to the odd round lid and lifts it with her both hands. When she looks inside, the woman was amazed to see many miles of machinery and pipes running through this planet.</p><p>"Whoa," She breathed.  Saw the metal ladder,  she climbs down and shuts the lid carefully.   Climbing down and her feet hit the metal floor.</p><p>"Okay, I'm in.  All good."  Ash muttered to herself.  "Alright, just a peek, and I'll be back."  She hums and glances at the ladder.</p><p>"But I need something to leave so I can remember this is where I come back,"  Ash search for anything that can be a mark.   Seeing there's nothing to help, the woman looks down at her skirt, bends down, and rips the end of it.</p><p>Using the torn piece, she tied it around the metal ladder steps.  After that, Ash beings to run to the east side, where the men went.<br/>-----------<br/>While she was running, Ash couldn't resist glancing at her surrounding.  Still astonished at how this planet was running through machines and she sees some ancient writings on walls, all covered in moss and dust.</p><p>"I can't believe this planet got made,"  She panted and tore another bottom dress to tie it around the bar that is nearby. "I wonder what aliens would ever come up with this,"  She gasped to hear footsteps above her and follow the sound quickly.</p><p>When the footsteps were silent, Ash came upon a door with a middle handle in the center.  She panted heavily and study the marking that is on the door, which has some centroid drawings.</p><p>"This must be it," Without hesitation, she grabs the handles and begins turning.   Due to not using this door for so long, it was hard for her to pull them.<br/>She grunts and manages to get the door handle turn to unlock.  Now the hard part will be is pulling the door.    Before Ash did it, she wipes her hands on each side to get the sweats off and grabs the door.</p><p>She took a deep breath and pulls the door handle hard as she can.</p><p>"Come on," Ash huffed, keep pulling with much strength she has.   The metal door made a small opening that is enough for her to get through.  The woman sucks her stomach and squeezes herself towards the other side.  She gasped when her body made it through.   But when she made it to the other side, she didn't see a massive old spider web covering the door.<br/>Ash yelped when her hand touches them while a few were on her hands and arms. </p><p>"Eww! Eww! Eww!"  Ash frantically swipe her hand to get it off and dust herself to get all the webs off from her.</p><p>Breathing heavily, she turns her body to look. Again it was a tunnel but, something shiny was at the end.  Knowing what it was, she rushes towards it, having her heart pounding.  When Ash reaches the end, she steps out slowly.   Then her eyes went wide as she walks to the dead end and stops.</p><p>Her face forms a grin, right in front of her,  the center of the mechanism, was filled with treasures.</p><p>The loot of a thousand world!<br/>--------------<br/>Ash covers her mouth to prevent her squealing. Indeed it was all treasures with gold and jewels, and some items made are of gold.  Plates, pots, small statues....they're everywhere!     And they're glittering like tiny stars.</p><p>The mechanism itself is slowly moving around as many lasers were zapping to each hole one by one.   The woman shook with thrilled.  She was the first person that ever see Flint's troves!   And it was more incredible than she ever imagined.  Better than watching this on the big screen.</p><p>"This is amazing!"  She shrieked quietly. "Good lord, I wish I have my phone to take a picture."  She added to herself still, still smiling happily like a child.</p><p>Suddenly,  her fangirl came to an end when she saw the portal opening. She gasped and quickly hides back in the tunnel.   Ash look a bit and sees the portal opened up and saw the pirates coming in with treasures chest.    Again she was amazed to see the portal opened.  But now she needs to be quiet or else she'll get caught.</p><p>She saw Flint and B.E.N going through the portal and sees the robot having his disk out.   She gasped and saw his men running down to the mountain of gold and open the chest to dump all the treasures.   She watches how the coins went everywhere with the others.</p><p>"Hurry up and dump my treasures ye blazing cockroaches!  If y'all has done this earlier, we will be sailing off!"  Flint barked. Ash swallows silently on his temper and sees his men hurrying to get the loots in.   When Billy came in, Captain Flint turns to his navigator.</p><p>"Alright B.E.N, Start counting."</p><p>B.E.N gulped. "Aye, Captain,"  Ash tip her head in puzzled.  Not sure how he can count on this amount of treasures.   The woman stays silent in the shadow and saw B.E.N typing something on his disk.   But then her face grew pale when she realized something.</p><p>What if Flint has completed his loot?  If...if he did, he's going to murder his men!  W-will he'll do it just like the original book??  No, in this film, he scared his men away and held B.E.N captive for his assistant, creating a booby trap still though..it'll be possible for him to murder his men... Her mind was racing as her heart was hammering from her chest, having trouble breathing.  She knows if he got his thousand's loot, she has to get out of here now.</p><p>"Alright, Captain sir!  I got the results!" Ash heard B.E.N called out as her legs quivered.</p><p>"So? How much I have in my loot?" Flint questions, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Hmm, so far, sir...we reach up to.." Ash held her breath.  "Seven hundred and fifty!"</p><p>"Oh thank god,"  Ash muttered to herself, feeling such relief that she almost fell on her knees.    She quietly glances over and saw B.E.N giving his captain a grin look.</p><p>"That's a new record for this week!"   He beamed.  However, Captain Flint wasn't that impressed with those numbers.</p><p>"That much?  "He huffed."That galaxy we went doesn't have enough treasures."</p><p>" I'll have the men set course for another galaxy,"  Billy said after got a new cigar out and lighted it.  "Surely, this new galaxy will have more treasures."</p><p>"Better have it," Captain Flint replied.  "I will not rest until my loot is all filled up."</p><p>"Yeah yeah," Billy only grumbled and inhales his cigar and blow smoke out.  "By the way, are we bringing dis woman along?"</p><p>"I need to," Flint answered. "She won't be surviving my planet if we leave her behind. We're always gone for long depending on how much weight my ship can handle,  " He sighs and added. " And besides, I couldn't let her find out where my treasures are,"</p><p>As Flint spoke,  B.E.N hums, glancing around, after realizing his disk made an announcement something came added to this centroid.  Without the two pirates knowing, he searches. Curious about how out of nowhere, it's added to his loots.  Flint's crew was already done dumping and were heading out, and it was just one thing.</p><p>As the robot finally find what it was, his pupils shrank.  His best friend was hiding in the tunnel while his captain didn't see.   Without Flint and Bones seeing, he swished his both hands to get her attention and have her leave.  He even mouthed her to go away.<br/>Ash saw him spotted her and nodded fast.  Without making a sound, she slowly backs away.</p><p>"...But cap'n this girl will bring us more trouble if she comes along." Billy protested.  "She could bring bad luck to all of us,"</p><p>"I already told you, Bones,"  He gives him an icy stare and finishes. "I don't believe these superstitions."      Billy did not dare to keep arguing with him after his captain gives him a deadly glare.  So instead, he inhales his cigar again and blows smoke out.</p><p>"Don't say I warn ya, Cap'n."  Flint only rolls all his six eyes and notices B.E.N was acting strangely.</p><p>"B.E.N, what in the devil's are you doing?"  The robot yelped and spun fast.</p><p>"Oh, nothing sir!" He answered. I was..um thought I saw a..a. bug in my face."</p><p>"There's no bugs around here," Bones raise his eyebrows, making the robot gulped.</p><p>"Wait, there is not?  Must be my imagination,"  He chuckles sheepishly.  Captain Flint hums and then looks out to his treasure loot while Ash was still walking back slowly. She stops dead when hearing Flint asking this question.</p><p>"So B.E.N, what did your friend want to tell you about?"</p><p>"Pardon Captain," B.E.N asked.</p><p>"The one where she made you promise to keep her little secret," He smirked his fangs as he turns to look little at him.  "Is there something I should know?"<br/>Ash thought her heart stops beating, realizing last night he did hear her small talk with him.   Her body quivered with frightening as she prays to God B.E.N has some excuses to avoid her secret.</p><p>"...She did talk to me last night," The robot replied, which made Ash more terrified.  "But I don't know what she said. I can't remember what it was."</p><p>'Oh?" His captain questions,"  Are you sure you have trouble remembering details she'd told, hmm?"     Ash watches in terror of B.E.N struggling to find the right answer.  The woman has her mindset on worrying that she barely felt something crawling upon her shoulder.</p><p>When she looks to see what it was, her eyes went wide.  A large hairy alien-like spider was close to her face.   Ash can't help to jump and scream.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAH!"  She covers her mouth fast when her echo bounces off.</p><p>"What was that?" Billy Bones gasped. Flint glances around fast to hear that echo and growls lowly.   B.E.N knew it was her voice and quickly made a scene, holding his foot up.*</p><p>"Aaaaaaaah ow ow! my foot!"  He wailed, holding his foot up.  The two pirates glance at him and Ash, feeling her panic rose,  she races back to where she came.  The woman shut the door hard and run fast as she can back to the ship.<br/>----------------------------------------------<br/>Ash!  What the hell are you thinking?!  You're going to die now! You should've obeyed his order!</p><p>The woman kept running until she saw her torn skirt on the ladder and climbs up fast without hesitation.   She reaches up to the surface and shut the lid behind her.  But her end skirt was caught.</p><p>"No, no!" Ash gasped and tugged hard as she can.  With that much hard pulling, she got herself free even though it ripped.  She rushes back to the ship. Climbing up and ran to the cabin, and slams the door behind her.</p><p>She panted heavily and saw a mess she made while making her skirt.  Ash dives herself to it and hurries to clean up the mess.   Her hands were trembling as she was cleaning and look around in desperate to find a place to hide her torn dress.</p><p>Saw the bed was the only choice,  she shoved them under his bed and took her skirt off to add it.  She heard the large boots coming, which made her go faster, untieing the rope, and put it back in the drawer with his scissors.    After that, she sat on his bed and acts naturally.<br/>On cure, Flint opens the door, and the woman calms her breath silently, hiding her panic.</p><p>"Oh, your done?" She asked.  The captain glances at her and saw she was sitting on his bed.<br/>'We are lass," He replied.</p><p>"Oh good,"  Ash said. "I thought they'll never get done."</p><p>He snorted. "And I thought as well,"  He walks over to get his rum to drink.  She watches him drink a bit and then asks.</p><p>"So, how long until this ship gets to launch?"</p><p>"Before I answer yours, I want you to answer mine."  Ash blinked in the puzzle at his response, after he put his rum down. Then her eyes went wide when he pulls out a torn purple fabric from his coat pocket.</p><p>"Now how did this, got ended up in the back door?"   He asked, looking at her darkly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: Telling Friend's secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Chapter for you all! :D </p><p>Hope you enjoy it! </p><p>I only own OC!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash felt her throat dry as she saw her torn fabric cloth in his hand. She didn't understand how he was able to catch that while he waits for his answers. <br/>        <span><em>Did he saw the</em> <em>fabric on the back door??</em></span></p><p></p><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>The woman did her best not to get panic and manage to reply. "I-I don't know how it got there sir,"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Are you sure?" Flint asks and comes to her slowly. The woman felt her fear rose and back a few steps. "It wasn't there when I walk out of my cabin."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>When he got close to her, he questions her. " What were you doing while I was gone?" Ash didn't say anything. Instead, she only stood still as if her feet got turned to stone.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>When the woman did not reply, he snatches her hair, making her yell in pain. Her instinct came to her that she grabs his hand and try to pull them away.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>He screams at her. "I said, what were you doing while I was gone?!"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"I was in your cabin!" Ash cried. "Honest! Please, I don't know!" She'd screams more when his nails dug in her scalps. Flint growls and drops her on the ground. As Ash glances up, she saw all his six eyes flare dangerously, too afraid to move her spot. Then he got down on one knee and spoke in a dark tone.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"If you don't tell me the truth in about a few seconds, I've kept my promise to cut ye pathetic feet..."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Oh, there it is!" Flint stops. Ash looks over sharply, swallowing hard, and saw B.E.N by the door.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"What?" Flint questions, turning his head to him. The robot hops over with one foot and said.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"I've been searching for that captain. It's my new handkerchief I've found lying around." When he reaches over to both of them, he says. "I guess I've dropped it while checking on the pipes." The woman's eyes turn to Flint and see he was looking at him dumbfounded.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"...and how long you had it, B.E.N?" He added sternly.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>The robot gulped. "About a few days, sir. It was before I left for the Corona V. Spaceport," Ash breathed heavily, and her eyes set on Flint and waited for her response. He glances over at her for a second as the woman held her breath in silence. Feeling like an hour pass, he snorted.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Well, from now on, don't leave ye trash around. Got it?!"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Y-yes, sir! Won't happen again. "B.E.N gulped, saluted his hand. Then the captain got up and added. "When we set out, I expect my breakfast to be ready. Make sure you taste them before you serve me."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>B.E.N almost sighed silently and replied. "Aye, Captain," With that, he and Ash watch Flint storm out of his cabin. After he left, B.E.N quickly looks over at his friend and whispered, worrying.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Ashy, are you alright?"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Yeah," Ash breathed, standing up. "I-I think I am,"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Good," All of a sudden, B.E.N grips her both arms with his robotic hands and almost shook her. "What were you doing out there?!"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>Ash almost flinched from his outburst and hissed. "I only wanted to take a peek."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"But he could've seen you!" B.E.N retorted. "If he did, he would've killed you! Like...he would guts your stomach out or something!"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"I know I know it was stupid of me," Ash hushed him, worrying any pirates, especially Captain Flint, would hear them. "I promise I won't do it again. I swear,"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"But why would you do this stunt?" B.E.N asked her. The woman's breath hitched. Now she doesn't know if she can tell him her secret. Right after B.E.N almost spilled it all out before his captain.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>Seeing Ash didn't answer, he then ask this question casually," Is it..something about your secret...?"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>The woman shook her head. "B.E.N no. I can't tell you now. Your captain almost discovered it. I can't risk my life if I tell you." She never forgets how her heart was pounding in her throat in terror when Flint almost pressures him to tell.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>He watches his friend looking frightened. But he wanted to understand her daring stunt. And he even wanted her to trust him. She was his first and only friend he has. Knowing with this friendship, they need to trust one another.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>B.E.N gently grabs her hand, and Ash glance at him. He gives her a reassuring smile.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Ashy please, you can trust me. "I'm your best friend. And friends tell each other everything, right?"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"I- it's true," Ash replied. Then she watches the robot smiled more.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"So?" The woman thought for a moment. Truthfully she does want to tell him since he's the only good character in this film. Still, though, her fear was lacking her confidence. Not know how long until Flint finds out from him. Despite this, she finally made up her mind.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>She looked at him and nodded. "Okay, I'm trusting you, B.E.N.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>The robot beamed. "Alright, but let's do it in the cooking gallery." He walks over to the door and opens it. "It's a safe place to talk."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"And before we do, let's find you some pants in case well..you know....um."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Yeah, I get it," Ash replied, not wanting to continue it as she was already embarrassed. "And I'm seriously not planning on going out showing my lower and legs to men out there."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"And I have just a thing!" B.E.N rushed over, passing her towards Flint's wardrobe. The woman watches him fumble through clothing.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><hr/></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"B.E.N, I seriously look like a homeless lady," Ash grumbled as she struggles to walk due to Flint's pants she's borrowing were huge on her.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Nah, you look good." B.E.N gives her a thumbs up with a smile on his face. "And with bonus, you look adorable. You look tiny in those outfits.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Easy for you to say," Ash huffed, pulling the pants up. "And are you sure I can wear them, while your captain is out?"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>Well actually, those are his old pants. He never wears them." He replied. Ash was looking at him funny as she manages to catch up.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"So you're saying he never wears them? Why?"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Oh, I think it's because he outgrows them, or else he forgets them having. He used them mostly to wipe his sweats off."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>Ash felt gross out and thinks.</span>
        <em> It's no wonder his clothes stink!</em>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"So I see," That's all Ash can say.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>Now come on, let's hurry before the other crew comes to get breakfast." He grabs her arm and pulls her along as she stumbles.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"H-hey B.E.N easy easy! Remember, I can't run with them."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><hr/></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>As she and B.E.N make their way to the gallery, she saw the crewmen hurrying up towards the sails, getting the ship ready.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"All hands to the stations!" She overheard Billy shouted. "Get'em sails lose ya flea-bitten dogs!" Ash sees them loosing the sails, and her breath almost stopped to see the blood-red sails unweaving.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Wow," She whispered. Then the woman grunted when a pirate bonk in her while pulling.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Watch it, lass," He huffed.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Oh, sorry," Ash moved aside and kept following B.E.N. But she still couldn't help look up at the sails more and saw them gaining their solar sources from the clear sky.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>She felt memorize by it. Feeling she can only look at them for hours. They were gorgeous to her but scary the same. Ash glance up and saw the pirate flag towering above all others, letting itself get carried by the wind.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>But then, her body suddenly shivered. As if she felt someone is watching her. She looks back and saw Captain Flint by the helm with Bones beside him, looking above her head towards his men.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>She swallowed hard at how tense he was. Due perhaps he still has this grudge over earlier today. When he glanced at her, the woman turned her head fast and walks ahead, almost running to catch up with B.E.N.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><hr/></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>The woman sighed in relief when she and B.E.N finally made it to the cooking gallery. Ash sees there are only three tables and one cooking stove far right.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>And saw some dirty dishes in the sink while a few were on tables, and her nose winches to see a bowl filled with disgusting liquid.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Eh, sorry for the mess Ashy," B.E.N chuckles sheepishly as he quickly grabs some dishes off the table. "I was supposed to clean this place up, but Captain Flint won't let me leave his side."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Don't worry it's fine," Ash replied and sat down where the table was all cleared up. Right after B.E.N put more dirty dishes in the sink, he ran back and sat down in front of her.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Alright, before I start making Captain's breakfast let's share your secret." He puts both robotic hands together and waits patiently with a smile on his face.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>Ash knew this was no going back. As promised, she'll tell him her secret. But before she did, she whispered to him.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Okay, you remember I said I came from ocean planet?"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Yeah?" He blinked.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Well, I lied."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"What?" He gasped. Then he looks at her more puzzled. "If you say you're not from ocean planet? Where you come from?"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>Ash took a deep breath," Okay, I'm about to tell you, this is between us. Promise me you won't tell anyone." The woman watches B.E.N pretend to zip his lips.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Lips are sealed, Ashy." He winked. So the woman begins to tell him where she had come from. Even tries to explain what movies are, and Treasure Planet was one of them.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>And lastly, she tells him about her wish. Where'd she was supposed to be where the movie takes place, instead of here with Flint's alive.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"...So that's why I was shocked to see your captain alive." She finished. The woman waited for B.E.N to say something. He has a shocked look on his face the whole time.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>Ash begins to worry. "So? What you think?"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"What I think?" B.E.N begins. "I think the whole falling from the sky makes tons of sense!" Ash almost flinch when he spread his arms out. "Wow Ashy, I can't believe you're from the future!"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Shh! I know, crazy right?" She almost chuckles.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"But is it true Captain Flint takes my memory away before he died?" Ash stops her laugh after he asks. She sighed heavily.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"I'm afraid so, and you have been maroon for 100 years."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Again, wow," B.E.N replied but has slight sad tone. And then the woman spoke with a smile.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"But you'll meet Jim and the rest, and they'll give you a nice home from this prison."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Prison?" B.E.N tips his head.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>She looked at him funny, "Yeah? You don't think it is? After what Captain Flint been treating you?"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Um, not really," He replied, shrugging his shoulder. " I mean, he's pretty brutal. But he's really not a bad man."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Not bad?" Ash questions.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>He nodded. "He has given me shelter and took care of me. Once you get to know him, he actually a fun guy," He smiled. The woman wasn't sure he's saying out of Stockholm Syndrome or not. Learning about this, Flint was cruel to him despite being a father figure to him. She couldn't believe this captain is not an awful man. It'll take her a long time to believe this.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Um, sure, whatever." She said and added. "Now, you can't reveal this to anyone. If your captain finds out my secret, he'll kill me to protect his treasure,"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Don't worry Ashy, I won't tell a soul," He said in reassuring. "Oh wait, I can do this!" Suddenly, Ash almost gasps in startled when B.E.N eyes flashed white a couple of times and talks in a robotic tone.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Ash memory file created. Data has been stored," After that B.E.N's eyes were changed back to normal and smiles. "There now."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Whoa, I didn't know you can do that," She gulped.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>He taps his head with his finger with a proud look. "We robots have the ability to store some important information in our memory. And now your secret is safe in my data." He then added. "And I won't bring it up unless I find it."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>Ash couldn't help to smile happily to hear this from him. With a bonus, she gets up and rushes over, and glomps him into a hug.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Oh, B.E.N Thank you! Thank you so much!" He grunts but grins to see his friend all happy. "I knew I could trust you,"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>He sighs and hugs her tightly. "You are welcome Ashy, it's nice to have this kind of hug." The woman chuckles softly and lets go of his embrace.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>He clears his throat," Okay, now I need to get the breakfast going. Captain Flint hates waiting," He quickly went over to the stove and turns it on.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"Feel free to get some food before the crew arrives, they're pretty much pigs when food comes around, but if you wait for a little while, one of the men will come to cook for the crew."</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>Ash only nodded while watching him preparing the morning meal for the captain.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"And you know what he'll make B.E.N?"</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>"I think today will be slug toast with soup." He replied.</span>
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
        <span>The woman feels her stomach sicken when he says about the slug." Oh, great. </span>
        <em>Please, dear Lord, let the soup be original.</em>
      </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10: Almost Spilling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: </p><p>Here's a new chapter for you all! :D  </p><p>Hope you enjoy it</p><p>I only own OC's.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ash waited to get breakfast, she watches B.E.N cook one for Flint to pass some time. And the woman was by far impressed with his skills. For being a robot, he was quick with his work. He hums a pirate song while he cooks as he uses a pan to flip some eggs.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B.E.N, when do you learn how to cook?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's simple really," He flips another egg and replies. "Some robots are program to do anything to aid people's needs. Like cooking, patroling, navigating, etc." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you can do all those things?" She added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B.E.N made a small laugh and said. "Well, not really, I'm program to be navigator, but when I got stolen away, he forced me to cook food for him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you only cook for him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep," B.E.N replied and sighed heavily. "Captain has a few.... major trust issues with the crew. He always thinks one of his men poisons his food."     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman tips her head. "He really thinks that? Not trusting his own men? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Double yep," B.E.N answered and grabbed a clean plate to put cooked eggs on. "And this has been happening way before I met him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash blinked in surprise to hear those words. "Way before you met him? Wow. he seriously has trusting problems." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, right!?" B.E.N exclaimed and then glances his shoulder over to her after he pulls out the butter knife. "I do my best to reassure him his crew is faithful to him, but he never listens." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can understand why," She sighed and looked down at her hand. " I'm betting those ears of his are being covered with gold coins."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are?" B.E.N gasped.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash laughed. After seeing his shocked reaction. "It's only a metaphor! It means he's not listening to the facts, you know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," B.E.N replied, almost getting what she's saying, and pulls out a navy blue bread. Ash tips her head curiously to see the bread all blue. But seconds later, she winches when B.E.N pulls out a jar that contains small slugs, all alive.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B.E.N whistles as he puts two blue pieces of bread on a hot pan and cooks them until they crisped. After the bread is all done, he pulls them out and grabs one of the small snails from the jar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash looks in disgust at B.E.N using a knife to get some slime out from its bottom. Then he scraps it on the toast. The snail that he used was slowly sliding away, but the robot catches it and puts it back in the jar.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Oh no, you don't, little guy. You still have some slime left." He places the jar back up in the cabinet and puts two toast on a plate with two eggs which they're also blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he sighed heavily." Well, time to taste them." He walks over to where Ash was and sat in front of her. The woman saw he really didn't want to do it and even wonders how he can taste them when he's a robot.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also wonders and slightly considered if the food he tastes would affect his systems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman took a look at the breakfast for a second and said. "You know, I can taste them for you,"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B.E.N perk his head up in surprise* You could?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Ash smiled and dragged the plate with eggs to her. "I'm sure they'll taste good." B.E.N stops her before Ash can pick the fork up that was close to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ashy, wait! What if Captain Flint finds out you taste them instead of me?" He looked at her worry.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gives him reassure smile. "As long as we don't tell him, it's our little secret." She winked and took the fork. Then cuts a small piece of egg and puts it in her mouth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, well?" B.E.N questions as he watches his friend chew the egg. About a few seconds later, her eyes went wide, which got the robot to panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Is it bad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it poison!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B.E.N..this is amazing!" Ash breathed after swallowing it. "This is the best eggs I ever tasted."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really?" B.E.N beamed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash nodded truthfully and cant help to cut another piece and ate it. "It tastes sweet than the original." Then she's about to cut the third piece, but B.E.N stops her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-Ashy I'm happy you like the food, but this is Flint's breakfast. He'll be super mad if you eat his whole meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," The woman almost forgot this was Captain Flint's. "Sorry, my bad." She scoots the plate to him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B.E.N only laughs and sets the plate with eggs and toast on the tray. " Still though, I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's actually the first time anyone appreciates my meal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that so?" Ash asked. He nods and gets up, and walks to get the coffee.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, whenever I make food for the Captain, he doesn't seem to appreciate it." He got a mug out and pours some black liquid into it. "But I think he does. He has a hard time showing it."   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash could see B.E.N is making his denial on this subject. She honestly feels sad for him. Having B.E.N living with Flint this long, he does not see how he's been treating cruelly under Flint's iron fist. Oh, only if she can change the plot, she'll take him to a better place.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then before Ash took another breath, she felt the ship beginning to launch. She felt tempted to go out to experience, but she holds it back. Worrying she'll make another deadly mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B.E.N's eyes went wide, and hurry ran to grab the food tray. " Oh dear, I gotta get these to the cabin!" He ran past her and shouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll talk to you later!.."He grunts when he mistakenly bonks into someone. "Oh, sorry! Sorry!" Ash saw it was a seaman alien from last night where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> helps her escape, only if he didn't point out her leaving.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash then tip her head when he made a low chuckle, giving the robot a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hurry along B.E.N boy. Can't keep our old Captain waiting," He moves over to let him pass. After the robot left, he turned over and saw her sitting on the bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face changed into his usual cranky look. "Oh, it's you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to do, Ash just made a small wave while giving a friendly smile. " Um, hi?" </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, outside, Captain Flint sees his ship is all ready for full speed with the portal fully opened. He turns to Billy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Full speed Bones." The salamander nodded and shouts at the pirate controlling the helm. Get er flying!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye, Sir!" He pulls the lever, and the ship's engine made a full blast out of the treasure planet towards the blue galaxy. B.E.N struggles to hold on to the tray when it launches out. Luckily, the breakfast didn't spill, thank goodness!   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the ship was sailing through the sky, he ran towards the cabin. Flint, however, caught him running. He snorted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You arrive late, B.E.N."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The robot shook when he sees he got caught, "Please forgive me, sir. I-I have lost track of time honestly," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just get them to my cabin!" Flint snapped. The robot wimped and did as he was told, walking fast to his cabin. Then Flint turns to Bones.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ye know the drill. You're in charge while I am in my cabin. If things go wrong, alert me, got it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye Cap'n. "Billy answered as he watches him walk towards his cabin. Before he opens the door, Billy asks. "What should I do about the woman?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flint chuckles darkly. "Ye know what to do with our newcomer. "Have her mop the deck and clean the dishes. It's a while since we had a maid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he departed to his cabin Billy grumble to himself as he throws away his old cigar and pulls out a new one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I was hoping I won't have to deal with her."  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Flint walks into his cabin, he sees his breakfast was all set up on the table. And B.E.N was standing beside it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your breakfast, sir!" He smiles and bows. Captain Flint huffed as he took his hat and jacket off. And drop them on the floor. As usual, B.E.N quickly picks them up and places his hat and coat on the hook wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flint sits down on his chair and stares at his food while B.E.N clears his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Today breakfast is two eclipses and a toast along with coffee." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you tasted them before coming?" Flint questions, raising his eyebrows.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The robot swallows, "Y-yes, sir! I did, and they're not poison. I promise."   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," Flint picks up his fork and then notices one of his eclipses was half-eaten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...And I see you had enjoyed my meal,"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B.E.N bit his metal lips and lied. "It was delicious, Captain. I couldn't resist taking another bite."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, is that so?" Flint hums and begins cutting his eclipse. "Last time I checked, you dislike having food running down ye throat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I guess today I liked it?" B.E.N shrugs his shoulders. When he saw Flint begin eating his breakfast, he sighed silently in relief.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But B.E.N winches on how his Captain eats, showing off his terrible fangs and crooked teeth. He knew if someone would dine with him, that person will take off running without hesitation.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flint is known to have a scary mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Captain Flint finishes his meal, he drinks his coffee to wash them down in his throat.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat after putting his mug down." Now B.E.N, how is our new guest?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, she's wonderful!" The robot smiled. "She's kind and forgiving. And beautiful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I see," Flint made a slight smirk on his teeth. "And I see you two are getting along well,"   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, Captain! She's my best friend ever." The robot spread his arm out happily.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I see you two tend to share each other secrets?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B.E.N's faced drained when he heard this ask. "W-we tend to do that.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cursed himself for saying that after he watches Flint's all his six eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so she did share a secret with ya!" B.E.N's robotic heart was pounding as he sees him smiling darkly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Now, what did she has to tell you, my navigator?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't remember!" B.E.N cried. Honest!"   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Are you sure?" Flint smirked more. "We can check on your memory file.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO!" B.E.N screamed and covered his mouth fast, realizing what he had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flint only laughed. "No? Why?"   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-for no reason, sir." B.E.N stammered with his mouth still covered.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then watches Flint getting up from his table, and his two robotic legs quivered.      </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You know you can tell me anything B.E.N. You trust me, don't ya?" Flint sees him nodded his head and gives him a friendly smile, not in a nice one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Then you can tell me about it. Now, what did this woman tell you earlier?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B.E.N again shook his head and spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain, I'm sorry I can't tell you. I promised her." Then Captain Flint forms a frown when his navigator refused to spill it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'B.E.N, my patience is running thin. What did that girl tell you?" When the robot didn't speak out, his nostril flared.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine! If you won't talk, I'll rip your memory circuit and find out myself!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B.E.N panicked when Captain Flint raises his hand to grab his memory chip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking straight, he screamed, shutting his eyes. "SHE'S A FAN OF YOU!"    </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>B.E.N panted heavily, still have his eyes shut. But he didn't feel his memory getting ripped out. His one eye peek and sees Flint looking at him puzzled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> B.E.N gulped. "T-that's what she wants to tell me. She thinks your famous pirate and admires your work," Flint look at him for a second, and the robot finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was embarrassed to tell you this herself. So she wants to tell me because she trusts me," B.E.N felt his shoulder lifted when Flint steps back, leaving his precious memory circuit alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So she's a fan of me, I see," He said and saw the navigator nod his head eagerly and huffed. "What a strange woman,"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know right?" B.E.N chuckles sheepishly. Every fangirl is like that," Flint tsks and walks over to his desks and said. "Now clean up my mess and hurry back!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye, Aye Captain!" B.E.N quickly grab his dirty plate and mug and walk out of his cabin. When he shuts the door behind him, he let out a long relieved sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was too close," He breathed. He then pats his memory circuit and spoke quietly. "Don't worry, Ashy. I won't allow anyone to know your secret. A promise is a promise. With that, he happily walks back down to the gallery. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>